Phoenix Ashes
by Dannylionthe1st
Summary: It was her destiny to marry a man of the North, but then destiny never said it was going to be easy. RobbXOC. Complete
1. Prologue

**Summary: It was her destiny to marry a man of the North, but then men tend to get in the way of destiny. RobbXOC.**

**A/N: So I was rewatching this show and had an interesting scene pop into my head. Concrit is much loved. I put the age of the characters roughly closer to the actors age in the tv series. The books they are younger than the actors in the series. Based on TV series and not Books. Hopefully I get this done before season 2 starts.**

Lady Catelyn Stark eagerly awaited the arrival of her friend Lady Edith Cynious. It had been almost ten years since the two women had seen each other. They had been childhood friends and had become friends in court. The last time she had seen Edith was at the funeral of Brandon Stark, Catelyn's betrothed. Edith had been unable to attend the wedding of her friend which had been a quick and quiet event. Robert's rebellion quickly followed and then the realm had to heal. Both women had been busy with their marriage, new responsibilities and children.

Now Catelyn stood in front of her house with her husband Eddard Stark, nine year old son Robb and one and a half year old daughter Sansa as well as Eddard's bastard son Jon. Catelyn had told her husband that he didn't have to stand with her to await Edith's arrival, but he insisted. He was a good man to her.

Catelyn smiled as the small convoy made their way into the courtyard. Only two men rode in front and another two men rode behind of the simple carriage. House Cynious of Firelake was a vassal house sworn under House Tyrell. Although she was married Edith's husband adopted into her house since she was the sole heir. He was the youngest in his house and it was quite clear that he would get nothing from his family. Edith had always said that when she married it would be for love. Catelyn had hoped her friend did that.

Catelyn had accepted her lot in life to being married to a Stark. She was lucky that the Starks were nice but firm people. Eddard held her in the highest of regards and it was clear that he loved her as much as she loved him. There was only that one time that ended up in him producing a bastard son. But since that fateful day he hadn't swayed nor did it seem as if he ever would. She couldn't help but count herself lucky. She knew of other young noblewomen who had met worst fates with their husbands.

The carriage halted in front of them and Catelyn swayed slightly from anticipation. The carriage driver opened the front door and Lady Edith stepped out. Catelyn caught a gasp from escaping. Her friend had changed dramatically from the last time she had seen her. Living in the southern part of Westeros, Edith had always had tan skin and was slightly pudgy. Now she was skinny with pale skin. It looked as if she hadn't seen the sun in ages.

"Lady Edith," Catelyn called out as she rushed over to her friend and hugged her.

Edith eagerly returned her hug. The two women let go as Eddard positioned himself next to his wife.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Cynious," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, my lord," she said as she curtsied. Despite her sickly figure she was still extremely graceful.

"I hope your journey was well," he said as he leaned back.

"It was a long journey, my lord, but pleasant," she replied with a smile. "I was surprised by the difference in country."

Eddard smiled as he let out a chuckle. "You should see the winter," he said.

"My lord and lady Stark," Edith said as she stepped back and looked up into the carriage. "May I present my daughter Vivian Cynious."

The little girl walked down the carriage steps and positioned herself beside her mother. She reminded Catelyn of a younger Edith. She had long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and was at least eight. Small freckles speckled her tan skin because of the sun. There was a little red on her nose from a sunburn that she had earlier.

Vivian curtsied to the two.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little lady," Eddard said as he took the little girl's hand and kissed it. Catelyn smiled and curtsied back at her. "These are my children," Eddard said as he motioned for the three to join him. A servant carried one-year-old Sansa to Catelyn who took her. "My eldest son Robb," he said as his son bowed. Vivian curtsied to him. "My eldest daughter Sansa," he motioned to the little girl. Vivian curtsied to the girl and Catelyn made a sweeping motion for Sansa. "And my other son Jon. This is Lady Cynious and her daughter Vivian Cynious."

The little boy bowed awkwardly as Edith looked at the child in surprise. She quickly glanced at Jon then Eddard before she put on her polite mask. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said as she and her daughter curtsied to the children.

"Forgive me, my lord and ladies," Ser Rodrick Cassel, Winterfell's Master-of-Arms, said as he bowed to them. "I am in need of Lord Stark's assistance."

Eddard sighed as he looked at his wife. Catelyn smiled as she nodded her approval. "It was a pleasure," Eddard said with one final bow to the group before he walked off with Rodrick.

"May I go play now, mother?" Robb asked his mother as he looked up at her.

Catelyn shook her head. "We have guests," she stated.

"Let the boy play," Edith said with a smile. "I'm afraid that our trip has exhausted us and…" she paused when she felt someone tug at her skirts. She looked down at her daughter who looked up.

"May I go play too, mother?" the little girl asked.

"Vivian," Edith said shaking her head. "Lady Stark is our host and will be providing for us. She cannot watch you at this moment."

"If it pleases the lady," Maester Luwin, an aged man, said. He had been standing near them for quite some time and Edith hadn't noticed him. "I will be watching the boys and can watch the little lady as well."

Vivian's eyes lit up and she looked at her mother expectantly.

"Very well," Edith said with a small smile.

Vivian clapped her hands as she jumped up and down happily.

"Follow me," Catelyn said to her friend as she walked toward the main house with Sansa in her arms.

"What will we play?" Vivian asked Robb.

"Tag," he said as he touched her shoulder. "You're it." The two boys darted around the courtyard.

"Not fair!" Vivian called out as she bunched up her skirts and tried to follow them.

Edith took one last glance at her daughter before she entered the house with Catelyn in front of her.

"I cannot believe it is summer here," Edith said after a moment of silence. "How can you stand it?"

Catelyn laughed as she nodded her head. "It was difficult, but I have grown as used to it as I can."

"I have missed you at court, Cat," Edith said as they sat down at a table.

"As you can see," Catelyn said as she waved her free hand around her. "It is a long and difficult from your home. Imagine going to King's Landing. How goes court?"

Edith sighed. "Difficult. King Robert is still trying to prove he can rule. He is much better than the Mad King, but…" she paused then shook her head. "Anyone is better than the Mad King. He does miss your husband."

Catelyn sighed as she nodded her head. "We used to get ravens from the king many times a month. It has dwindled. Ned can't bear the thought of leaving his home and me under the care of another. He trusts me and my judgment, but he would never forgive himself if anything were to happen."

Edith nodded her head. "There have been rumors of a rebellion brewing. Various Houses have been attached."

Catelyn sighed. "We have heard of some from our own Vassals. Ned has checked on them. He believes that someone is intentionally trying to incite the king against him. But Robert and Ned have been close since childhood and because of…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Forgive me for bringing it up," Edith quickly said. "My visit is supposed to be joyous, not filled with sad and fearful rumors. You have two lovely children."

Catelyn smiled. "Ned and I want a brood of children. I am surprised that you only have one. Last we talked you were exclaiming to the high hills that you would have a child a year."

Edith smiled a sad smile. "I am afraid my child bearing days are over. Vivian will be my one and only child."

Catelyn reached out and held her friend's hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Edith let out a soft chuckle. "All is well, Cat," she said as she squeezed her hand back. "Since I married I reconsidered my decision to have children. The few others that my husband and I have attempted to produce have ended in tragedy."

"And yet you never wrote to me about this," Catelyn pointed out in sorrow.

Edith shook her head. "I didn't want to concern you with it. You had so much to deal with."

"I always have time to deal with my friends."

"As I said, all is well. Vivian is my pride and joy." Edith's face brightened when she mentioned her daughter.

"She looks like you," Catelyn said with a smile.

"You must come to court someday, Cat," Edith said, changing the subject.

Catelyn laughed, shaking her head. "If it were that easy I would."

"If I can do it so can you, Cat," Edith teased. "Now, some mead if you will be so kind."

Catelyn smiled as she motioned to one of the servants.

!*!*!

"I don't believe you," Vivian said rather defiantly as she stared at the two boys. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Tell her, Jon," Robb said to his half-brother.

Jon eagerly nodded his head.

"They say that the Old Gods can listen from the Godswood," Robb whispered. "If they dislike you then they will chase you away."

Vivian scrunched her nose with disapproval. "Prove it," she said. "Where is it?"

Robb looked at Maester Luwin, who was talking to someone, before he motioned for them to follow him. They quickly followed him. It wasn't long until they reached the Godswood inside of Winterfell. Vivian stopped when she spotted the large white tree.

"Afraid?" Robb teased.

"No!" Vivian stated firmly as she took a cautious step forward. Finally, she reached the foot of the weirwood tree and looked up at it. "Wow," she whispered.

"Talk to them," Robb said. He winked at Jon as he quietly made his way over to Vivian.

"To a tree?" Vivian asked in disbelief. "How does one talk to a tree?" Tentatively, she reached out toward it.

_Vivian_, the wind seemed to whisper. Shivers ran down her spine but she touched the tree.

"Wow," she whispered. She could feel some sort of energy pulsing into her hand. Her vision blurred.

_She stood in the middle of a plain. One foot was on ice cold ground while the other was on coals. On the coals and to her left stood a lion who seemed to smile at her. There was something sinister about his smile. To her right on the cold ice stood a direwolf wearing a crown. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She felt her heart go out to him. She wanted to go to him and reached out to him. He stood up and wagged his tail. Suddenly, a sheering pain shot up her leg. The lion pulled her into the land of coals. _

_She reached out toward the wolf, but it couldn't pass the barrier between the two lands. It paced and whined. She knew that only she could do it. But that would mean losing her leg. The lion's teeth disappeared and arms wrapped around her body._

_"You are mine," a man whispered in her ear. _

_The sound of a bird that she had never heard before echoed through the lands. She screamed in anger and her body exploded into flames. _

Vivian shrieked as she let go of the tree and jumped back. Suddenly, she turned around. Robb looked surprise and she looked grateful that he was so close. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Please tell them I didn't mean it," she cried. "I didn't mean to doubt. Don't let them hurt me."

Robb was surprise as Jon looked around in alarm.

Vivian sobbed and let out a soft cry as she shrinked further to the right. It was almost as if something was trying to touch her.

"What's going on?" Eddard's voice boomed through the woods. The two boys looked at him guiltily as he advanced toward them.

Vivian still had her face buried in Robb's shirt and refused to look up.

"We were just trying to scare her, father," Robb stated.

Vivian pushed away from him and frowned.

Eddard looked at his sons then sighed, shaking his head. "There is nothing here to scare you, child," he said to Vivian.

"But the spirits," Vivian said in defense as she looked around.

Eddard walked over to the weirwood tree and sat down on one of the roots. "There is nothing here that will harm you," he said as he motioned for them to come nearer.

Vivian hesitated but then sat down at his feet.

"Do you know anything about the Old gods?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Eddard smiled as he looked at the tree. "They are not like the Seven. They are of this world; earth, stone and tree. They are spirits who are meant to guide us and help us. They do not seek to harm us."

Vivian bit her lip as she thought.

"This is a holy place, Robb," Eddard said. "We must respect this place. We do not come here to play games, but to contemplate."

Robb looked down and nodded his head. "Yes, father," he said.

"Now go somewhere else to play." Eddard let out a small smile as the three ran off. He looked up at the tree and sighed before heading back.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time and Catelyn had spared nothing to make it as fancy as she could.<p>

"All these years in the North and you still know how to throw a feast," Edith said with a laugh.

Catelyn smiled and blushed at the same time. It was quite clear that Edith was tipsy. But she also had more color in her face, and that made Catelyn happy.

"Look at them," Edith said as she looked at Robb and Vivian.

The children sat at a table together with other children their age. Robb was trying to get Vivian's attention, but she was ignoring him.

"We should arrange…"

"Edith," Catelyn said, shaking her head. "They are still too young and he is my eldest son."

Edith let out a sigh as she nodded her head. "You are right. Oh, you must come to court, Cat," she said, changing the subject. "I have missed your feasts and court isn't the same without you. The nobles work too hard to get on the king's good favor."

Catelyn smiled. "Didn't they always do that?" she asked.

Edith laughed. "Once again, my friend, you are correct. But you were never one who worried about such things. It gets tiring to hear some of the ladies plotting. The queen has just given birth to a son. And that makes matters worse."

"And yet you want your daughter to marry a Stark," Catelyn couldn't help but point out the irony.

Edith chuckled. "Oh, Cat. I want my daughter to marry a man who will respect her. And I know that the Starks have always been brought up to cherish their women."

Catelyn opened her mouth to respond then stopped when she spotted her husband. Eddard looked worried as he made his way through the crowd and over to the women. He sat down next to Catelyn and let out a deep breath before he continued.

"Lord Balon Greyjoy of Pyke has proclaimed himself king of the Iron Islands. King Robert has called me to help him. I must go immediately."

"Seven be with you, Lord Stark," Edith said quietly.

Catelyn touched his hand and squeezed it. He gave her a small smile before he nodded his head. She couldn't help but hope that he would return to her safe and sound, and at least this time, alone.


	2. Fifteen and Single

It had been six years since the Greyjoy Rebellion and three years since Lady Edith's last visit. The rebellion itself didn't last long. Nor did it interfere with Edith's trip to the North. She managed to make two other trips up North during those six years. Catelyn was always happy to see her friend. At times she felt bad that she didn't return the favor. But Edith never complained.

Catelyn sighed. She was waiting for Edith to arrive. Edith had begun talking about marriage between their two children. Catelyn wasn't sure if it was a good idea. The three times they had visited both Robb and Vivian argued more than they should have. Neither was happy being in the other's presence. Edith claimed it was because of their age, but Catelyn wasn't sure. This visit would decide for her whether she would want Vivian to be a part of her family or not.

"I wanna play?" five year old Arya complained. Four year old Bran stood next to her. Picking his nose with one hand and holding the hand of his younger brother, Rickon, with the other.

Catelyn reached down and pulled his hand away. "Don't," she whispered.

"Arya," Sansa hissed as she shook her head at her sister.

"Not long now, Arya," Catelyn said as she stood back up.

"Don't see why we have to stand here and wait," Arya said begrudgingly.

Eddard had taken the older boys, Robb, Jon and Theon, out hunting. Theon Greyjoy had become their ward after the short lived rebellion that his father had. Eddard was a kind man and treated Theon with the respect that a noble boy of his age deserved. He never acted as if Theon's father was a traitor.

Finally, the carriage made it into Winterfell. Arya jumped in anticipation. She couldn't wait to be allowed to play with her little brothers. It didn't take long for the older Edith to exit the carriage. The last three years had been unkind to Edith. She looked far older than Catelyn could believe.

"Edith!" Catelyn said as she hugged her friend.

Behind her, fifteen year old Vivian got out of the carriage. The girl looked so much like her mother when Edith was younger. Catelyn was surprised by the similarities.

"Vivian," Catelyn said with a smile.

"Lady Stark," Vivian replied with a curtsy.

"Can I play now?" Arya asked.

Vivian looked at her and smiled. "Arya? Is that you? You have grown. You were this big when I last saw you," she said as she placed her hand below her knee.

"I don't remember you," Arya replied.

Vivian opened her mouth to answer when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. Vivian, do you mind watching the children?"

Vivian shook her head, allowing the two women to go inside.

"Come on, Bran!" Arya said as she skipped through the courtyard.

Sansa picked up little Rickon and went to sit at a table. Vivian joined her.

"Will you tell me about court?" Sansa asked wistfully.

"Oh!" Vivian laughed as she shook her head. "I had forgotten." She got up and motioned for one of the guards to bring a medium sized chest. He set it down on the ground and she opened it. "I don't think mother would mind. We brought some presents." She pulled out a dress and handed it to Sansa.

"Beautiful!" Sansa cried out as she set Rickon on the ground. She picked up the dress and pressed it to her body. It looked like an impractical dress to wear in the North. It looked to be made out of silk, but when Sansa pressed it against her body she could feel the warmth.

"It's close to court fashion these days," Vivian replied. "I had it special made for up here so you can wear it and not look at it longingly."

Sansa hugged her. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"What's that?" Arya asked almost in disgust when she spotted the dress.

"It's a dress," Sansa said, sticking her tongue out at her little sister. "I don't expect you to know what that is."

"I got something for you as well, Arya," Vivian said as she pulled out a small box. "From your mother's letters I gathered you wouldn't want clothing."

Arya hesitated as she opened the box. Inside was a little round object. "What is it?" she asked as she pulled it and a string out.

To Sansa's horror Vivian sat down on the ground and reached out for the object. Arya gave it to her and she wrapped the string around it. "New toy that arrived from across the sea. It's called a top." She set it on the ground and quickly pulled the string out.

"Wow!" Arya said in wonder as the top spun. "Oh, thank you!" She hugged Vivian who fell back against the table.

"Be careful, Arya!" Sansa commanded.

Arya grabbed the top and string and motioned for Bran to follow her. She went to another corner of the courtyard to play.

"I'm sorry about my sister," Sansa said, shaking her head.

Vivian smiled. "Take that into my mother's room please," she said to the guard who stood near her. "Tell her I gave Sansa and Arya their presents."

The man nodded as he picked up the box and left.

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked Sansa who ran to her home. Sansa didn't answer and disappeared. Vivian sighed as she picked up Rickon who motioned for her to pick him up.

"So you are the youngest Stark," she said as she bounced him on her knee. He happily let her bounce him up and down.

"Is it true that you beat my brother in a sword fight?" Arya's voice startled Vivian.

"What?" Vivian asked in surprise as she looked at the little girl.

"I overheard Jon teasing Robb earlier. He said that you beat him good in a sword fight," she said.

Vivian giggled then let out a sigh. "Promise to keep it secret?" she asked. Arya quickly nodded her head. "I cheated a little, but I did beat him. Mother was furious. 'Ladies aren't supposed to know how to fight,' she told me."

Arya sat down next to her. "How did you learn to fight? Sansa always tells me that a lady doesn't fight with weapons, but with words. I wanna to learn." She jabbed her hand in the air.

Vivian sighed. "My grandfather taught me what I know. He said that the maidens of our family always learn how to fight. And if I'm to wield Ashes then I need to know how to use it. But father found out and he stopped my lessons."

"Ashes?"

Vivian nodded. "The family heirloom. Grandfather is going to give me the sword when I'm married as long as I marry a noble of the North. Grandfather said that I need to know range and melee weapons, and not just one or the other."

Arya looked at her in awe. "You get a sword?"

"It's just an old family heirloom," Vivian replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," Arya said, shaking her head. "You get a sword. I wish I could get something that amazing."

The two sat quietly and watched as Bran tried to get the top to move.

"Will you tell me the story about Ashes?" Arya asked.

Vivian nodded. "One of these nights I'll tell you how he came to be in the family's possession. We don't know exactly how he was made."

Arya frowned. "Why can't the sword be a she?"

"Hmm," Vivian said as she thought. "I guess some swords can be female, but Ashes is a male."

Arya crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like it. When I get a weapon it'll be a female."

Vivian chuckled in reply, then she gasped. "Sansa!" she said. "You look beautiful." She stood up, placing Rickon on her hip, as Sansa made her way toward them. She wore her new dress under her coat. For a brief moment she took off her coat to show her dress.

"That is a lovely dress, Sansa," Eddard's voice made all three girls jump in surprise. He had somehow ridden in without them noticing. Behind him was the rest of the hunting party.

"Papa!" Sansa, Arya and Bran shouted as they ran to their father, who dismounted.

He happily hugged his children then stood up when he noticed his guest. "I'm glad that you made it safely, Lady Vivian."

Vivian curtsied to him and he nodded his head. Vivian looked over at the rest of the riders. Robb had stopped his horse and couldn't help but stare at her. Remembering his manners he quickly got down and bowed to Vivian who curtsied back at him.

"Your mother?" Eddard asked her.

"Inside, my lord," she replied.

He nodded. "Boys groom the horses then you are free for the rest of the day," he commanded. He allowed a servant to take his horse as he went into his home. He could hear a slight grumble from the boys as they directed their horses toward the stables. He smiled. He was a lord. He didn't have to groom his horse if he didn't want to. Sometimes, it was good to let others do the work for him.

Robb turned to look back at Vivian before he went to the stables. She didn't look back at him.

"Who is that?" Theon asked as soon as they got into the stables.

Robb didn't pay attention as he slowly took off the saddle from his horse. His mind was on other things. She had grown since last he saw her. When he found out that she was coming to visit once again he was angry. Each of her visits had always turned disastrous between the two. She seemed to make it her special mission to bother him at every turn. They had argued constantly. Finally, he had had enough and foolishly challenged her to a duel. It was a ridiculous thing to do. She was just a girl, but he wanted to win at something. But no, she had to take that away from him as well. She expertly out bested him, much to his annoyance.

When he had heard that she was coming he had expected to see her the way she was three years ago; A freckled, tall, fat girl with a condescending look on her face. But now she was nearly a woman. She was still tall, but now her weight was proportional to her height. She looked like a true noble woman with the clothes that she wore. And she had breasts. If she had them when she was younger they for sure weren't noticeable.

A sharp jab to his ribs brought Robb back to reality. He glared at Theon who stepped back.

"Well?" Theon asked as he raised his hands.

"What?" Robb snapped.

"Who is she?" Theon asked. Theon hadn't been there the last time Vivian visited. He was Eddard's ward at the time, but King Robert had requested his presence at court. By the time he had gotten back she was gone.

"Vivian Cynious," Jon replied. "She comes up here to visit. Her mother and Lady Stark are good friends."

"Oh," Theon said as he thought. "Well, if you two aren't together then…"

Robb couldn't help but snarl. "Suit yourself. She's annoying and wild," he said. "Raised to act like a true noblewoman."

Theon smiled. "I shall tame this noble," he said in a conniving voice.

Robb was the last to finish grooming his horse and putting everything away. His mind kept distracting him with Vivian's new figure. He wondered what else about her changed. Finally, he made his way to the courtyard. Vivian's laughter echoed, causing him to quicken his steps. Jon stood, awkwardly, beside a post while Theon stood next to the table that Vivian sat at. He had one leg on the bench and leaned in close to her.

Jealousy filled Robb from how close Theon was to her. She looked up and smiled at him. It wasn't one of the smiles she used to give him. This one was different. Robb cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. He was suddenly nervous. He hadn't prepared what he was going to do next.

"Did you have a safe journey?" he asked. He heard Theon give a silent laugh at his expense. He wanted to glare at his friend, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Vivian. He expected her to make fun of him. After all, the last time she had visited she had no problem laughing at him. He was surprised when she gave him a sweet smile. He searched her face for hidden laughter, but found nothing.

"It was well," she replied. "Thank you for asking. I hear you went out hunting."

He nodded his head.

"Did you catch anything?"

Robb opened his mouth to answer but Theon interrupted him. "You caught my heart, lovely lady," he said as he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his lips.

Vivian's eyes darted around and she awkwardly stood up, and pulled her hand away from him.

"Excuse me," a servant girl said softly. "But Lady Cynious requests the presence of her daughter."

"Very well," Vivian said with a wave of her hand.

Theon gave the servant girl a quick wink before he focused his attention back at Vivian. "I look forward to seeing you again," he said then gave her a bow.

She curtsied back and quickly followed the servant. Robb kept his face straight as he ignored everyone and went to his quarters. He had to think.

!*!*!*!

Robb walked through the Godswood. He had dressed himself in his finest clothing for the simple dinner that was prepared earlier that evening. It wasn't a grand feast like the last few times that Edith and her daughter had visited. Robb wasn't exactly sure why, but he had a feeling that it had to do with Edith. The woman looked much older than he remembered and she was deathly pale. Although no one had told him he suspected that she was very ill. She joined them for a brief moment before a servant escorted her back to the guest quarters.

Vivian sat with Sansa, Arya and Jeyne Poole. The two older North girls were extremely intrigued by the things that Vivian had to say about court. When he could, Robb listened to their conversation. It was far more boring than he had anticipated. Sansa and Jeyne were more interested in court fashion and who was engaged with whom.

Robb shook his head. He didn't understand why the girls wanted to know such ridiculous things. It wasn't as if they personally knew the people. The information that Vivian gave seemed pointless to him.

Still, he had hoped that she would at least notice him during dinner. But she hadn't. It seemed to him that she avoided looking at him.

Robb looked up and caught a gasp that had attempted to escape his mouth. Standing near the weirwood was Vivian. She seemed surprised to see him there and looked around, as if trying to find a place to escape.

"I did not realize that you were here," he couldn't help but stammer.

"I came to think," she replied as she looked at the tree. "I remembered what your father said about this place."

He nodded and forced his feet to move closer to her. Part of him wanted to leave her alone, but then he didn't like that there was no one around to look out for her.

"I'm sorry, Robb," she finally said.

He frowned. "For what?" he asked.

"The last visits. I was a real brat," she said then chuckled.

"Oh," he said as he thought. It was true. The two of them argued constantly the last time she had come.

She turned and looked at him. "You deserved it though," she quickly added.

"What did I do?" he asked in surprise and defense.

"The first day I was here you decided to scare me," she said. She looked at the tree and a small shudder passed through her body. "It worked."

He blinked twice as he tried to remember when he had insulted her. "I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I… I didn't know I was going to scare you that much."

Vivian nodded and sighed.

"Why be nice to me now?" he couldn't help but ask.

She looked at him then gave him a real smile. "Because we were kids. And…" she paused and thought about how she was going to phrase her next sentence. "I would like to start our friendship over. Is that alright by you?"

He nodded his head.

"My name is Vivian Cynious, my lord," she said as she curtsied.

He bowed. "Pleasure to meet you," he replied. "I am Robb Stark, my lady."

She giggled, making him smile.

"Can I escort you back to your quarters?" he asked her as he raised his arm.

She looked back at the weirwood before accepting his raised arm.

"Has the tree ever given you a vision?" she asked him as they walked.

He shook his head. "Did you see something?"

Her eyes narrowed then she shook her head. "No."

He couldn't help but feel as if she were lying. But he didn't want to start an argument with her already.

They talked about random and little things as they made their way back to his home.

"Lady Cynious requests her daughter to join her," a servant said as soon as she was in earshot of the two.

"Thank you for the walk," Vivian said as she curtsied.

He nodded his head and bowed to her one last time and watched as she left with the servant. His body tingled with anticipation as he watched her. He had had crushes before. He couldn't help but wonder if this would be more than that.

**A/N: Okay, so the next two chapters were supposed to be one, but they got so long I had to split them. Hope you guys continue to enjoy. I'm having a lot of fun making this. It's interesting how quickly a story evolves from a simple scene that was in my mind.**

**97hollster – Thanks for your review. I hope I updated fast enough. Trying to keep myself on a semi-regular update schedule. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Azalia Fox Knightling- I'm glad you liked the beginning. Hope you liked this chapter too. **


	3. Fire Festival

**A/N: Had to post this up here. So apparently I messed up. I had done minor edits to my last chapter and when I reread it I realized that I posted an old draft where I had Ashes be a bow. I'm sorry to confuse my readers in that. Ashes is a sword. I had been playing with various weapons for Ashes and in the end it just has to be a sword. **

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three weeks since Vivian had arrived to Winterfell. Strangely enough, her mother's health had improved dramatically in the short time. She had regained some of her color and also some weight. They had brought a physician with them and it was clear that he was baffled by her improvement.<p>

Robb and Vivian had little time to talk with each other, during that time. Vivian spent most of her day with Sansa and Jeyne doing what girls did. He wasn't exactly sure what she did. He spent most of his days training with his father and the Master of Arms.

If Vivian wasn't with Sansa and Jeyne she was watching over the three younger children as they played. It wasn't her job to watch them, but she seemed to enjoy it. At times, Robb would watch her interact with the children and join in. He loved that his siblings loved her. She seemed ready to be a mother, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father.

Robb walked by the new tapestry that hung near the entrance to their home. It had been the gift that Edith had given to his mother. It was a beautiful tapestry which depicted a direwolf sitting at the edge of a small lake. The wolf had his tongue sticking out and leaned close to the water. In the water was a little fish, peeking her head out. The direwolf was the symbol for House Starks while the fish was the symbol for House Tully.

He had just finished getting ready. His family and Vivian and her mom were going to go to the Summer Festival. He was excited. He always loved the festival there was so much to do. It was going to be Vivian and Sansa's first time there. Last time that Vivian had come up both of them got into trouble.

Robb smiled when he thought of Vivian. Every night the two had a few minutes to talk "alone". Maester Luwin and Mordane were present wherever the two went. Not that Robb would have taken advantage of Vivian. But he understood why the two kept an eye on them. For the past three weeks they had discussed major subjects. It was easier said than done putting the past behind them. The first time Robb and Vivian talked they ended up arguing. Both quickly realized that they needed to discuss previous events. It was difficult for Robb to express himself to her. At times he waited for her to belittle him. But when it didn't happen he slowly began to relax around her. Still, she did most of the talking.

Tonight was going to be different. They weren't going to have the ever watchful eyes and ears of Maester Luwin and Mordane. The two elders were staying at home to watch after it and the three younger children who couldn't attend.

Robb stepped outside and spotted Vivian, Sansa and his mother. The three women sat on top of their horses. The road they were going to take was too small to allow carriages. And for this event, his mother liked to be simple in how she dressed and the way they arrived. The majority of the people who were attending the festival were the peasants of the land. Still, it was tradition for the Starks to attend.

"This is exciting," Sansa said happily as Robb mounted his horse next to her. She looked at her brother and gave him a large smile.

He laughed as he shook his head. "Don't get too excited," he told her. "You'll tire yourself out before we get there."

"Let us go," Eddard Stark commanded as he rode over to them. Behind him was a small escort of guards.

Catelyn rode behind her husband, who led the group. Behind her were Robb, Jon, Vivian, Sansa and Theon. The small group of guards surrounded them.

It wasn't long before the sound of merrymaking and music caught Robb's attention. They slowed their mounts then finally stopped and dismounted. The night air was chilly, but at least there was no snow. Vivian fell in step with Robb as they followed behind Eddard who held his wife's arm. Soon, they stepped into a clearing. A large bonfire was in the middle of the meadow. Men and women were everywhere. There were two tables which held caskets full of either mead or ale, and were attended by their prospective owners. A few tents surrounded the area, but nothing was in the middle where the large bonfire was at.

"Robb," Catelyn said as she turned and looked at the young folks. Her eyes fell on her son. "Take care of your sister," she commanded.

Robb nodded to his mother then father. Both smiled and nodded in returned before they walked away. The guards made their way to the edge of the festival, joining the others who kept watch.

"Wow!" Sansa said in awe when she spotted a man blowing on a torch. The flames instantly went larger. Sansa stayed close to Vivian, as they made their way around the area. Entertainers from all around had gathered in the area to show off their talents. Sansa waved at Jeyne who stood with her parents. Her friend waved back but didn't join her.

The festival was well known in the North. Many aspiring entertainers made their way there to be noticed by the nobility who attended. Each hoped that their talents or act would go noticed by the nobles. If they were then they knew they would be hired to entertain at parties. It was an easy life if they were able to be noticed.

Someone rolled up to Robb and his group. Sansa yelped in surprise as a young man sprung to his feet. She grabbed Vivian's arm and hid behind her. He gracefully twirled around then produced a flower and bowed to Vivian.

"Thank you," she said as she took the flower. He smiled then back flipped his way back where he had come from.

Vivian twirled the flower in her hand as she looked at it thoughtfully.

"I see my calling," Theon muttered as he left them and made his way to were two young women stood. One of the girls spotted him and gave him a large smile when he reached them.

"Who are they?" Sansa asked, curiously.

"Come, Lady Sansa," Jon said, ignoring her question, and holding out his arm to her. "Let me show you one of the best performers here."

Sansa hesitated and looked at Robb who gave her an encouraging nod of his head.

"Nicely, done," Vivian teased as soon as Sansa and Jon were out of earshot.

Robb winked as he held his arm for her to hold. She wrapped her right arm around his and followed him. "Since Jon and Sansa are going to see the best performers here then what are we going to see?" she teased.

"He said one of the best," Robb corrected her. "Not the best." He noticed as she put the flower into her hair and looked around. He motioned for a flower girl to approach them. The girl gladly did. He didn't ask Vivian to pick the flower as he looked at the girl's selection. He found a pink flower that had hints of yellow on the edges and paid the girl.

"Thank you, my lord," she said enthusiastically as he waved her away.

"What's this?" Vivian asked him as he took out the flower that was in her hair. She didn't stop him as he gently put his flower in her hair.

"It's fair prettier than the one you had," he told her.

She looked away and he realized that she was blushing. The soft glow from the bonfire made her look even prettier. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She was surprised by his action and looked at him. Part of him expected her to scream or leave and find Jon or even hit him. Instead, she leaned closer to him and allowed him to guide her to where he wanted to go.

His heart fluttered by her being so close and allowing him to kiss her. Finally, they reached the tent that he wanted. And they went inside after he paid. The group that surrounded them was the rich folk; mostly young and only a few older. And they were either children of nobles or rich merchants. There was no one of poor or very low status in the group.

"What is this?" Vivian asked as she looked around. The room buzzed with chatter as people talked to one another. Suddenly, the stage in the front exploded as smoke and fire covered it. Vivian shrieked in surprise and pressed closer to Robb.

The smoke cleared, revealing an old woman. Her eyes were white, but that didn't stop her from turning her head as if she was looking at the room.

"Hmm," she said as she waved her arms in front of her. She extended her arms in the air and suddenly, the image of an infant appeared. Everyone "Ooed" and "Awed" as the illusion went straight to a young couple. It stopped in front of them and smiled before it sparkled and disappeared.

The young woman seemed ecstatic as she looked at her man. He held her closer and smiled.

"Is that magic?" Vivian asked in surprise.

Robb shook his head. "I've been trying to figure out how she does it," he whispered.

The old woman turned her attention to another young man. "Missing some riches?" she asked as she blew into the air.

Gold coins hovered in the air then danced around the young man. The people around him tried to grab the coins but they disappeared.

"Ah ha," the old woman said as she tossed nothing into the air. Flower exploded above her and rained down pedals around a group of young woman. The girls giggled and blushed as they quickly chatted to each other.

The old woman's eyes sparkled as she looked at a young man then pointed up. He looked up and spotted a bucket over his head. He yelled in surprise as the bucket turned and water fell on him. He covered his face, but it was just an illusion. Everyone laughed as he straightened his clothes and pretended that everything was alright.

Then the old woman grew serious. The sound of chickens filled the room as two birds fell and clucked around a young man. He snarled in anger and kicked at one of them. His foot went through the image and he lost his balance and fell to the ground. The group laughed as he scurried to his feet then he walked away. He slammed his shoulder into Robb's who snarled at him.

"Watch it!" Robb snapped as he wrapped a protective arm around Vivian.

She ignored him as she watched the old woman in amazement. Suddenly, a little bird flew over to her. She stared wide eyed as it looked at her. The bird was on fire and the size of his fist. It was red with orange and yellow at the tips of its feathers. It flapped in front of her and she slowly reach out her hand to touch it. Suddenly, it bursted into flames. She quickly cupped her hands underneath it and it appeared as if she caught something. Gently, she opened her hands. There was a tiny egg inside. The egg moved as it was broken from the inside out, revealing a baby bird. The little bird looked up at her then exploded into tiny sparkles.

Vivian shrieked in surprise as she jumped back. The crowd giggled and laughed, causing her to blush.

"Excuse me," she said as she took a step closer to Robb.

The people quickly turned their attention back to the old woman, who kept staring at Vivian. Finally, the woman raise her hand in the air and smoke wrapped around her. There was a loud _boom_ and she disappeared. Some people clapped while most grumbled at the shortness of the show.

"That was amazing!" Vivian said in delight as they made their way out of the tent.

Robb nodded in agreement and smiled at how happy she looked. Suddenly, a large, burly man blocked their path. Robb couldn't help but put his hand on knife that was on his belt.

"Mistress Ussa would like to give a free reading to the young lady," he said with a low bow.

Robb frowned as did Vivian. "Free?" she asked somewhat skeptical.

The man nodded his head. "Readings rarely come free," he said. "Best take her up on her offer before she changes her mind."

Vivian bit her lip then nodded her head. Robb stayed close to her side as the man lead them to Ussa's private tent. There was a line of people waiting for a reading, but the burly man pushed everyone to one side. He lifted the tent flap and motioned for Vivian to enter. She nodded as she made her way inside.

Robb started to follow her but the man stood in his way. "Only the lady," the big man said.

"I will not leave her alone in that tent," Robb said firmly.

"It's alright, Robb," Vivian said with a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Robb glared at the big man then nodded his head. "I'll be right here," he said. "If you need me."

Vivian nodded her head then made her way inside.

The inside was pitch black, but Vivian's eyes quickly adjusted to the low light. The elderly woman sat at a small round table and beaconed for her to sit across from her. Vivian quietly sat down and waited. "You're hand," the woman said.

Vivian gingerly gave Ussa her right hand. The woman's hands were firm and callused. "Interesting," the old woman said as she traced Vivian's palm. "Give me Ashes."

Vivian tried to pull away, but the old woman's grip was firm. "Excuse me?" Vivian hissed.

"Ashes! It belongs here in the North. It belongs to my people," the old woman said. "Give it to me."

"No!" Vivian said as she struggled to free her hand. "It will belong to me. My grandfather has promised."

"That sword will give you only misery," Ussa said. "Give it to me and these next few years will fill you with joy and happiness."

Vivian stopped struggling and frowned. "Then what?" she asked.

The old woman looked surprised by her question. "There are events that will happen that not even you can stop," the old woman finally said. "Give me the sword and you won't have to live in misery for now."

"But I will later," Vivian said. She was smart. The old woman scowled.

"You have two paths," Ussa said. "One is to give me the sword and your next few years will be filled with joy and happiness. You will want not and have no worry. Or, keep the sword and you will live in misery and sadness doomed to feeling doubt and helplessness."

Vivian frowned. "But for how long?" she asked. "I would rather suffer through a few years of misery and then live happily ever after. Then live happy for a few years only to live in misery for the rest of my life."

The old woman let her go and leaned back. "There is no certainty that you will live happily after only a few years of misery," she finally said. "It could be that you will never have happiness."

Vivian frowned.

Ussa leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "You still have time," she said. "I will appear once more and ask for the sword. If you give it to me then I know you will live happily for some time. But if you chose to keep it then you will live in misery. The road leading to your happiness will be long and hard. Do you think you have the strength to travel it?"

"I have to try," Vivian said. "Ashes belongs to me. It always has. I cannot give him to you."

Ussa snorted and let her go. Vivian stood up and started to walk away. "You have one more chance," Ussa called after her. "Trust me. Will you be able to lose he who protects you now?"

Vivian stopped then turned and looked at the old woman. "Robb?" she asked.

The old woman's eyes flashed with triumph as she stood up and nodded her head. "It is either him or the sword. If you chose the sword then the lion will devour you, and there will be nothing that the direwolf can do."

Vivian felt cold when she heard those words. It was like her vision; the lion grabbing her and pulling her away from the direwolf. Vivian turned away then walked out of the tent. Her mind was reeling with what Ussa had said.

"Are you alright?" Robb said in concern.

Vivian nodded her head. "Let's go," she said.

He looked back, but didn't see anyone but the burly man shooing everyone away.

"What did she say?" Robb asked.

Vivian waved her hands in the air. "Nonsense," she said with a fake smile. "What's that?" she asked when she heard some music.

Robb smiled as they made their way back to the middle. The bonfire had gotten larger and minstrels played their instruments as a group of young women danced.

"Vivian!" Sansa called out as soon as she saw them. She ran over and pulled Vivian to the group of dancers. Catelyn smiled and moved so that Vivian could join with her.

"Looks like she likes the North," Eddard spoke, surprising his son.

Robb hadn't noticed his father sneak up beside him. He nodded his head then smiled. "Even when we were arguing I could see that she loved it up here. Despite living even further south than mother."

Eddard nodded his head. "Do you love her?" he asked.

Robb didn't answer quickly as he thought. He knew his father and knew that rash decisions were never a good thing. "My siblings love her and she loves this land. The reason why we fought was because she thought that I hated her. We still have a lot to talk about, but you and mother didn't have that chance," he pointed out. "Thank you, father. For allowing me to talk with her. I know that most of the other nobles my age are already betrothed."

Eddard smiled as he looked at his son. "You are my eldest and Winterfell will go to you and your wife when I am gone," he said. "We are loved and strong because our people love us. Not all noblewomen have a noble heart. Do you think she is worthy of Winterfell?"

Robb nodded his head. "She has a fierce spirit like mother. But she is also very loyal. I believe that she would feel honored and greatly appreciate being a part of our family."

Eddard didn't say anything as he looked at the woman, thoughtfully. Catelyn had already told Eddard her initial fears. Vivian didn't come from a rich house. Lady Lyse had sent her sister a warning letter about Vivian's father. The man was said to be greedy and was looking to marry his daughter off to the highest bidder. Eddard did not like the fact that that, in a way, she was being sold.

But Eddard was a watchful man. Despite the accusations about her father, Vivian herself didn't seem to be particularly vain or greedy. The last time she had come up she had shown some skills in wielding a sword. Although she hadn't shown that same ability this time, he was sure she still had it. He rubbed his chin as he thought.

"If you want her to be a part of our family then tell me," Eddard finally said. "I will then discuss with her father. I will let you decide what you want to do."

Robb smiled at his father. He knew how rare it was to be able to pick a wife. Most noble children were betrothed when they were young and rarely met each other. He was truly honored to have the father that he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter was supposed to be this chapter, but I didn't like how quickly it went. Hope you continue to enjoy my story. Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts.**

**PrincessOfSilence – Thank you! I feel so loved. Hope you continue to enjoy. **

**97hollster – I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you continue to enjoy. Sorry for the small delay. **

**Azalia Fox Knightling – I had him change his opinion because he's a teen boy and she's a growing teen girl. Lol. After I finished writing that chapter and I was rereading it I thought to myself "wow… that's so Swan Princess of him." Lol. Hope you liked this chapter too.**


	4. Picnic turned Disastrous

Robb straightened his clothes before running his hand through his hair. He couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated. It had been a week since the Fire Festival. And during that time he had had little time to speak with Vivian. Her mother had taken a turn for the worse and she spent as much time as she could with her. There was talk that she would be leaving soon. They were just waiting till Edith was strong enough to travel.

Robb paced in his room until he heard a knock on the door. He threw his door open and stared in surprise at his half-brother Jon. He wasn't exactly sure who he expected, but he wasn't expecting Jon.

"She went to say good night to Arya," Jon whispered. "Sounded like she had a few spare minutes." He didn't bother saying anything else and walked away.

Robb made his way to his youngest sister's room and gently opened the door. Vivian looked up and smiled at him.

"Robb!" Arya said excitedly.

"Good night, Arya," Robb said to his sister as he motioned for Vivian to follow him. She nodded and started to walk over to him.

"You haven't told me the story about Ashes. Will you tell me now?" Arya suddenly asked.

Robb gulped and Vivian sighed. Of course Arya would pick this time to ask Vivian for a story. Vivian looked up at Robb as if to ask for him permission. He almost shook his head, but Arya's pleading face was too much for him to handle.

"I'm curious, too," he said.

Arya clapped her hands happily as Vivian sat down on the bed. "Then I'll start from the beginning," she said

Robb couldn't help but sigh as he leaned against the wall. He knew that neither could resist Arya. But this cut into his "alone" time with her. But then again, this was a story he was curious about. Heirlooms usually had interesting stories behind them.

"Ashes was forged with the fires of the last phoenix. Which may be in part, why it got its name," Vivian started as she tucked Arya in.

"A phoenix?" Arya asked.

Vivian nodded. "They were said to be the kings or queens of all birds. Might creatures whose bodies were composed of fire, or their plumage was bright red and made it appear as if they were on fire." She smiled at Arya's widened eyes. "Legend says that the birds were immortal and lived for hundreds of years. And then, when they finally died they would turn into ash, and their ashes would reproduce another phoenix. Their songs could bring tears to one's eyes or terror into one's heart. I haven't found many books that mention them much anything else about them. It appears that one day they just disappeared."

Arya let out a breath of excitement. Robb cleared his throat.

"Right," Vivian said, nodding her head. "On with the story. It was during the time when the Andals started to conquer Westeros. They say that she came from the North, up here somewhere," she moved her hands motioning around her. "She was the eldest daughter and leader of her people. Legend says that with her by their side they never lost a battle."

"Really?" Arya interrupted. "A girl fought? What was her name? How did she get the sword?"

Vivian sighed as she shook her head. "None of our scrolls give her a name. I'm afraid it got lost long ago. And yes, she did fight. I'm not sure how she came into possession of the sword. But I know how my very very very great grandfather got into possession of it. She came down to Firelake. It wasn't known as that at that time. I believe they called it Crystal Lake because of how clear it was."

Arya nodded as she stared wide eyed.

"Martel, my very great grandfather, met her just before Firelake. It was frozen over due to the cold winter. For the first time in her history she commanded her people to retreat. Everyone was astounded and Martel, foolishly, followed. More than half of his army was on the frozen lake when she turned and made her way back. It is said that she rode a black stallion with fiery red eyes. She unsheathed Ashes." Vivian made the sound of a sword unsheathing, and motioned as if she were unsheathing the sword. "She screamed 'Give me your eternal fire, Great Phoenix'. At that moment the blade caught on fire. She jumped off her stallion and slammed the blade into the ice. Fire shot out and engulfed the lake. Men swore that they heard the battle cry of a fierce bird. The soldiers had nowhere to go and the majority of Martel's army drowned or burned from the flames."

"Amazing," Arya said in awe. "What happened to her? How did your great grandfather get Ashes?"

Vivian sighed and looked almost sad. "Like most people who are victorious she got extremely cocky and careless. Martel found her camp and captured her. They say despite her numerous war wounds that she was still extremely beautiful. He forced her to marry him in exchange for letting her people go. He took Ashes from her and they renamed the lake to Firelake."

"Does it catch fire? Ashes?" Arya asked.

Vivian shook her head. "Legend continues that she cursed the sword. Said he and his heirs would never be able to use the full potential of the sword. But one day one of her heirs will bring it back to life. Now, go to sleep."

"Fine," Arya said as she closed her eyes. "Viv?" she asked when Vivian got to the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it will ever catch fire?"

"Anything is possible," she replied.

Arya smiled and closed her eyes.

"Flaming magic swords?" Robb asked her as soon as they closed the door.

"It's a legend, Robb," she replied almost defensively. "Your sister wanted a story and I gave her one."

Robb didn't reply back. It was then that he realized that she was tired. Her eyes were slightly more sunken in and she shoulder's slightly sagged. It was almost as if she had an incredibly heavy burden on her.

They were silent as they made their way down the stairs. "I think a pleasant ride in the forest will be a nice change of scenery," Vivian finally said. "Just you and me."

Robb looked at her in surprise.

"I mean, you and me and a few guards," she quickly added. "My mother has given permission." She fidgeted slightly as if afraid that she had given him another meaning in her previous words.

Robb nodded. "I will arrange for such an adventure for tomorrow." There seemed to be a sudden distance between the two of them. He didn't know what he had done to have her pull away from him.

Suddenly, she seemed like herself again. "Good," Vivian said with a smile. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Then I best rest for the… adventure that we shall have tomorrow."

He couldn't move as she half skipped to the guest quarters. She didn't look back at him and he pressed one hand against his cheek. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"It's so perfect," Vivian mused as she looked had stopped in to a small clearing next to a tiny spring. There was very little snow and most of it was on the trees.<p>

The morning had started out nearly perfectly. Robb had little trouble organizing a quick almost private picnic. Eddard ordered only a handful of men to guard the young people. They weren't going too far, but caution was still needed. Robb didn't have to worry about any of his siblings joining him nor Theon. Eddard commanded all the children, including Jon and Theon, to stay with Maester Luwin. The old man was going to teach all the children a few lessons. Theon wasn't happy that Robb was exempted from the classes.

One of the guards placed a blanket on the ground while Robb helped Vivian down from her horse. It was a nearly perfect day. Maester Elkhart, who was to take over Maester Luwin's post, and Vivian's servant girl had joined them to keep an eye on them.

Luwin wasn't exactly ready to retire. He loved the Starks and had been with them for a long time. But he was getting old, and he knew that he needed to have someone ready to take his place when the time came.

A slight breeze caused Vivian to shiver. Robb looked at her in concern but she flashed him a happy smile. He couldn't help but smile back. She pulled him away from the people who were setting up their lunch and walked toward the woods. She stopped by a tree and looked up.

Robb looked around. The guards positioned themselves around the woods while Maester Elkhart and the servant girl set up their lunch.

The servant girl glanced back and looked in horror. "My lady!" she nearly shrieked then quickly covered her mouth.

Robb looked to his side then realized that she wasn't there. Feet caught his attention and he looked up. She sat on the closets branch and her feet dangled in front of him. For some reason, his first thoughts were of surprise that he could see her shoes. He looked up at her and she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Have I surprised the young lord?" she teased. One hand rested softly on the tree trunk. While the other was by her side, holding onto the tree branch.

"Be careful you don't fall," he said with mischief in his eyes.

She leaned closer to him. "Why?" she whispered. "Will you not catch me?"

Robb's heart skipped a beat. There was something about the boldness of her actions and voice that called to him. This was the playful girl that he remembered from his youth. She had been a lot more tame this visit. He had missed the mischievious pranks and games that she used to play. He smiled.

The branch cracked and she let out a soft cry in surprise as she lost her balance. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her forward. She shrieked in surprise as her arms wrapped around his neck. One of his hands held her back while the other went under her legs. She looked at him in surprise as he held her in his arms.

"I didn't see that one coming," she said softly.

He looked at her in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. "You can put me down," she finally said after a brief moment of silence.

His eyes lit up as if he then realized that she was in his arms. He quickly let her down.

"Hmm," she said as she looked up at the tree branch. Half of it clung to the tree. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at him. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought it was safe. I guess…" she paused then smiled an impish smile. "It's been a while since I've climbed a tree."

Robb laughed. "At least I was there to catch you," he said.

"My lady, my lord," the servant girl said with a slight bow. "Lunch is ready."

Robb held out his arm to Vivian who gladly accepted. It wasn't the most elaborate of lunches, but decent none the less. The two ate in silence. Vivian sat on her knees while Robb stretched his body out and lay on his side.

"I have a question, if you don't mind," she said, breaking the silence.

Robb sat up and smiled. He was glad she said something. He didn't mind the silence, but he knew that she did. "What is your question?" he asked her.

He frowned when she nervously rubbed her hands. "Don't think me crazy. I mean, I can't…" she shook her head. "No, maybe it would be better not to say."

"You have me curious now," Robb interrupted her. "I won't think you're crazy." He knew it was rude to interrupt, but he wanted to know what she was going to say.

Vivian let out a sigh. "Let's say that you already inherited your father's sword, Ice right?"

He nodded his head.

"Say you were given a choice. You lose Ice but know for sure that you will have a few years of happiness. But you are guaranteed to be miserable for the rest of your life, after that. Or you keep Ice and live in misery. There is a slight chance that after a few years you'll be able to have a happy life, but it's a long and hard fight." She stopped talking and looked at him.

Robb blinked as he thought. That was an odd question. He understood why she was nervous. He let out a soft chuckle. "That's a strange question," he told her as he thought. "When would I have this decision? What kind of happiness should I expect?" She seemed confused by his question. "I mean, will I be extremely rich? Live comfortably? Am I married? Or will I marry the girl of my dreams?"

She blushed then let out a soft laugh. "Right now," she said. "If you had to make the decision right now the way you are, except you have Ice. And whatever would make you happy. Say, not giving it away would make you lose someone you love."

"Hmmm," he mused. "Guaranteed happiness for a few years then misery, or misery for a few years and fight for happiness, but no guarantee? Lose Ice for happiness or keep it for misery." He looked at her as if trying to make sure that he was correct in her question. "You have posed the most frustrating of questions." He couldn't help but laugh.

She seemed embarrassed as she looked away. He reached out and grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him.

He didn't change the subject. "I do not want to seem like a coward in giving Ice away just for a few years of happiness. But keep the sword and lose someone I love would be very difficult," he said softly. "Right now? I would keep the sword."

Vivian didn't say anything or move to indicate if he made a good decision. "Why?" she asked.

Robb sighed. "I'm a fighter," he said. "I will fight for those that I love. I cannot fight without a good weapon. Maybe I'll have a few years of misery at first, but I would fight for my happiness. And I know I would win it." His eyes burned with triumph at his answer.

Vivian smiled. "You are much braver than me," she said.

Robb shook his head. "You are brave," he told her in a low voice. "You can sit next to Sansa and listen to her talk about court. Even though she knows nothing about it."

Vivian laughed, making him smile. He loved her laughter.

"Do you like it up here?" he asked her. It was a question that he wanted her to truthfully answer. After all, if she were to become his wife then she would be moving up north to live in Winterfell. "It's colder than from where you are from," he added as if she didn't know.

She looked around thoughtfully then nodded. "It feels perfect here," she said.

Robb laughed, shaking his head. "I meant, up here in the North." He thought she was talking about the area they were at.

Vivian giggled as she nodded her head. "I know," she replied. "I always loved coming up here. Even when we weren't on the friendliest of terms." Her eyes danced with mischief. "Your people are nice and your family is lovely. I feel a…" she paused, looking for the right words. "I feel right here."

Robb smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but a scream interrupted him.

"Wildings!" Theon shouted as he rode out of the woods with Jon close behind him. "Too many to fight!"

Robb didn't bother to ask for an explanation as to why Theon and Jon were so close by. Nor did he ask as to why they were being chased by wildings. His immediate thoughts went to Vivian's safety. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. She grunted in slight pain and frustration before rushing over to her horse. He didn't have to help her up. And would have admired how easily she got onto her horse, if his mind wasn't on other matters. Jon grabbed the servant girl and helped her onto his horse.

An arrow whizzed and hit one of the guards in the chest. He fell back dead as the servant girl screamed. More arrows shot out from the woods, killing another guard.

"Go!" Robb yelled as he kicked his horse into a gallop. Vivian was close behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vivian's horse stumble. "Viv!" he shouted as he looked back at her. She looked at her horse then shook her head. It was fine, for now.

"They're chasing us!" Vivian yelled when she turned and spotted the wildings. He nodded. "Five are on horses. They took down a guard."

Robb turned his attention in front of him, looking for a way to escape. Options raced into his mind, but nothing sounded right. He spotted the river. It was flowing fast from the melting ice, but he knew that it was the only way to escape. The wildings wouldn't be stupid enough to follow them.

"We have to cross!" he shouted.

Vivian nodded her head.

"This is crazy!" Theon shouted when he saw where they were headed, but still followed. Their horses didn't like the idea, and jumped into the river instead of riding in.

Vivian let out a shriek of surprise and Robb lost his breath from the cold water. Due to the melting ice, from the warmer weather, the river was deeper than it should have been. The horses started to cry out in fear and cold as the current pushed them further down.

"Come on!" Robb shouted as he urged his horse forward. The beast cried out as it swam. Both could feel as it finally touched the ground and forced itself out of the river.

Robb allowed himself a brief look back. They had lost another guard leaving them with two. Theon, Maester Elkhart, Jon and the servant girl were also alright. Robb didn't say a word as he kicked his horse into a trot. They may have been out of one danger, but they were soaking wet. There was a tavern only a mile or so away from them and it was going to take them a little time to get to it. He worried about Vivian's health.

Vivian's horse buckled from underneath her and collapsed. She screamed and threw herself on the ground. Robb returned back to the present, andturned his horse to go back to her when his horse reared. It cried out in pain then collapsed as well from an arrow. Men jumped in front of the other horses, surprising them.

Vivian made her way over to her dead horse, but Robb quickly grabbed her and forced her behind him. Jon and Theon quickly joined him as Vivian's servant fell to the ground in front of her and cried. There were at least twenty wildings who surrounded them.

To Robb's surprise, the men didn't attack although they were ready, too. Then it happened, a man's scream of anger echoed in the forest. That was the signal as the men attacked.

Vivian and the servant girl crouched on the ground as the men fought.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robb saw Vivian sprint toward her dead horse. "Vivian no!" he shouted, but was stopped by a wilding who attacked him. He yelled in frustration as he fought the man.

Vivian ignored him as she ran to her dead horse. Her hands went into the folded blanket that was behind the saddle. A wilding screamed as he rushed at her. Robb couldn't dispatch his opponent fast enough. He quickly stabbed the man in the stomach and turned toward Vivian. He wasn't going to make it and he knew it. Still, he tried.

Vivian pulled out a sword and stabbed the man in the stomach. He gasped in surprise as she swung the blade across his neck, nearly severing his head. He fell to the ground dead. She pulled out the sheath from the blanket as Robb grabbed her and pulled her beside him. She didn't seem to be surprised that she killed a man. In fact, she let out a small warrior like cry as her body challenged anyone to fight her.

Five wildings surrounded them with bows and arrows ready to fire, but they didn't. The last two guards had been killed as well as Maester Elkhart.

Theon moved his sights from target to target. "What are you waiting for?" he shouted.

Jon held his bow ready on one target and waited.

Something moved in the forest in front of them. An old woman slowly made her way out. It was the fortuneteller Ussa. She looked at the dead bodies surrounding the young people, and nodded her head in approval. Then her eyes scanned the five before they fell on Vivian. "Interesting," she said in a raspy voice. "Do you accept…" she paused when she spotted the dead man by Vivian's horse. Her face contorted with anger as she snarled. "You have made a grave mistake."

Vivian shifted her weight as she glared at the old woman. "Take it," she said as she held out her sword. "Take it and let us go." Vivian could not risk the lives of those around her. If Ussa had confronted her when she was alone then she would have fought for the sword till her death. But there was Robb, Jon, Theon and her servant to think about.

"Do you realize what you have done?" the old woman snarled. "You have spilt blood with it. The sword is now yours." The old woman was furious, and Vivian was surprised.

Robb placed himself closer to Vivian, but didn't say a word. Ussa had talked to Vivian in private. He never found out what the conversation was about, but something inside told him it was about the sword.

The old woman's eyes narrowed as she looked at Robb. Then she dismissed him and returned her attention to Vivian, shaking her head. "I tried," she said with a long drawn out sigh. "I warned you. Now live with your consequences. Kill them."

"No!" Vivian screamed, as Robb pulled her behind him.

Jon and Theon let their arrows go, killing two wildings.

The old woman didn't say another word as she turned her back to them and walked into the woods. Robb attacked a wilding who ran at them, protecting Vivian. They were clearly outnumbered.

Robb's eyes widen slightly when he realized that the pounding wasn't coming from his heart. There were horses coming, and it was either the wilding's reinforcements or Robb's. The wildings briefly looked at one another before they disappeared into the woods. Within minutes the young nobles were surrounded by a group of soldiers.

Robb frowned. These men did not wear any of the markings of the men under the Starks.

"Lannister," Vivian whispered. Robb frowned. What were the men of the Lannister's doing so far north?

A man rode up to them and got off his horse before taking off his helmet. He was handsome. His light gold hair framed his perfect face. Robb felt Vivian tense beside him, as Jaime Lannister flashed them his smile.

"Looks like we arrived just on time," he mused. "Was there a witch with them?"

"Yes there was," Robb said, nodding his head. The old woman had been the reason for their near death experience. He had no loyalties to help her. Robb motioned in the direction that the old woman went, making Jaime's smile widen.

Jaime gave one of his men a side glance. "Go find her," he said under his breath.

The man heard him and nodded his head as he motioned for half the men to follow him.

"What brings you here King… Lord Commander?" Vivian asked while she gave him a quick curtsy. It was evident that she was going to call him the Kingslayer, but quickly changed her mind by his expression. "Do you not protect the king?"

Jaime's eyes narrowed then he let out a hollow laugh. "You have me at a disadvantage," he said, ignoring her question. "You know me yet I do not know you."

Robb squared his shoulders as he answered for Vivian. "She is Vivian Cynious of Firelake. I am Robb Stark. He is Theon Greyjoy," Robb said. He didn't bother to introduce Jon or the servant girl. He knew that Jaime wouldn't care to know either. Robb only hoped that Jaime would show more respect to them, now that he knew he was dealing with nobles.

Jaime kept a fake smile on his face. "I see," he said with a nod. "As for your question, Vivian Cynious." He turned his attention to the young woman. "The witch made some terrible accusations against the queen, as well as, giving false prophecies to the king. I was commanded to bring her back to Kingslanding to interrogate her."

"Thank you for helping us," Robb said as soon as Jaime finished talking. There was something off about the man in front of him. He didn't like how Jaime seemed to dismiss everyone but Vivian.

A cool breeze passed through the forest, causing all of them to shiver from their wet clothes.

Jaime gave them an assessing look.

"We had to go through the river to escape them," Robb said, refusing to cower before Jaime. "If you would be so kind as to help us get to the nearest tavern. There I may call upon my men and send word to my father."

Jaime nodded as he motioned for some of his men to dismount. He spotted the sword in Vivian's hand and reached out for it.

Instantly, she pulled back, making his eyes narrow.

"A lady has no need to carry a sword," he said with a cocky smile on his face as he tilted his head to one side. "You are safe now."

"It's mine," she said firmly. "I may be safe, but I will not allow anyone to hold it."

The soldiers chuckled at her response, but she didn't seem to care. In fact, she raised her body in defiance and it seemed as if she challenged Jaime.

"As my lady wishes," he said as he gave her a small bow in feigned acceptance and sincerity. His expression changed ever so slightly as his eyes quickly darted up and down her body. Then he turned and got on his horse. He reached his hand down to her. "Come," he said. "Best make our way to the tavern before you catch a cold."

Vivian clenched her hands then finally accepted his hand. He easily swung her up and onto the back of his horse. She had to wrap her arms around his waist as he turned his horse and kicked it to a gallop. Her own heart raced inside of her chest. The fight was still fresh in her mind, but there was also something else.

_"If you chose the sword then the lion will devour you, and there will be nothing that the direwolf can do."_

Those had been Madam Ussa's words the night of the Fire Festival. Why hadn't she thought of it before? If the direwolf symbolized Robb then the lion could mean Jaime. His house symbol was a lion. It only made sense. And now she had her body pressed against him to shield her from the cold. She didn't like how close they were. She didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favs. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Trulzxoxo – I'm glad you love it. I'm really having fun writing them together.**

**Azalia Fox Knightling – I was tempted with having the baby image float over to them, but had to refrain myself. **

**Melanie-Baker – I'm glad you think this is a good story. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**UndercoverCaptain - I would give up the sword, too. But maybe keeping the sword will be better off for both her and Robb. ^_~**


	5. Betrothed

Vivian slowly dressed into a set of new clothes that had been provided for her. Her wet clothes were still being dried. The clothes she currently wore were not noble clothes, but not commoner. They were light blue and a little loose. Vivian shifted uneasily as she tried to tighten her clothes.

When the group had arrived at the inn the youths had been lucky that there was a traveling merchant staying there. He provided them with clean, dry clothes, but for a price. Although none of them had money on them the merchant accepted Jaime's vouch that he would get paid.

Vivian had been given one of the best rooms and a bath had been drawn for her. She had gladly soaked her body and washed away her worries as well as the dirt. Initially, she was scared that Jaime Lannister was the lion in her vision. It only made sense. But after a few minutes in the tub her mind cleared. Jaime was one of the Kingsguard.

The Kingsguard were said to be the best knights in the kingdom. They were sworn to protect the king and his family with their lives, obey whatever he commanded, and keep his secrets. This was a duty that they were sworn to for life. They were forbidden to own any land, take a wife and father children. So, in a way, he was a lion without teeth or claws. He couldn't take her away from her direwolf.

Vivian stepped out from behind the screen and walked toward the bed. Suddenly, she stopped and stared. She had told the servant girl to only take her clothes and leave her sword on the bed. The bed was empty. Quickly, Vivian started to search the room for her sword. There was no sign of it. She couldn't help but let out a curse.

She threw open the door and quickly made her way down the stairs. Her long wet hair clung to her back. She spotted the innkeeper and started toward him when out of the corner of her eye she saw Jaime. If he noticed her he didn't give any indication. In his hand was Ashes. He expertly and almost reverently handled the sword.

Vivian made a beeline toward him. She was only a table away when he glanced up at her. His movement was smooth as he got to his feet.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to handle my sword, my lord," she said hotly.

His eyes danced with cunning as he expertly spun the sword around then pulled it closer to him. "It is a finely crafted and old weapon," he told her.

"Yes," she said as she reached for it. He nimbly moved the sword up and out of her reach. "You have no right," she nearly snarled.

"Legend says that the sword can burst into flames," Jaime commented, ignoring her words. He eased himself back onto his chair, and ran a finger through the hilt's design. "Ashes. Made with the ashes of the last phoenix." There was a circular emblem in the hilt. It depicted a red bird with open wings.

Vivian slowly nodded.

He gave her his best smile, which caused shivers to run down her body. She had seen the young Kingslayer many times at court. But she had never been so close to him. She had to admit that he was extremely handsome. But his cocky smile and attitude made it easy for her to dislike him.

"The old king asked to see this sword. Your grandfather said he was no longer in possession of it." He looked at her curiously and his eyes dared her to explain why her grandfather lied. "Made it sound as if the sword had been destroyed."

"At that time, it wasn't in his possession," she replied, refusing to look away. Jaime raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It belonged to his sister. It went to him the day she died."

"Interesting," he said. "And why do _you_ have it now?" He casually put the sword into its sheath.

Vivian's lips twitched as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She didn't like the questions that he was asking. Why did he care? "I just do," she simply said. "Now, please give it back to me."

Jaime turned his attention away from the sword and toward her. His eyes were defiant as they explored her body. She hated the way he assessed her. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if he could see through her dress. Slowly, he stood up and fully straightened his body. She didn't move and looked up at him without fear.

For that brief moment, he looked like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. "I think that I best return this sword to its rightful owner then. Or…" he paused and waited for her to ask the inevitable.

Vivian hesitated before she asked, "or what?"

Jaime smile widened. "A chaste kiss," he said in a low voice.

Vivian took a step back in surprise. "How dare yo…" she started but was interrupted as he grabbed her hand. He swiftly pulled her to him and smashed his lips against hers. Then he let her go. He looked at her smugly as her body trembled. Without warning, she slapped him across the face. He laughed as he handed her the sword.

Vivian grabbed it and quickly walked from him. She wiped her mouth with her hand and sleeve. That was her first kiss and Jaime had stolen it.

Vivian couldn't help but let the tears of frustration fall as she made her way to her room. Her hand clenched the sheath of her sword as her body shook with rage. How dare he force her to kiss him?

"Vivian!" Robb's all too familiar voice called out to her.

She didn't look at him as she tried to open her door and escape. She didn't want him to see her upset. He followed her into her room and grabbed her arm, refusing to let her go. The door closed behind him, but neither seemed to notice that they were alone in the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

Vivian looked away and quickly wiped her face with her sleeve. "Nothing," she said softly.

"Viv," he almost pleaded.

She looked at him in surprise and blinked. He gave her a nickname. His eyes searched her face, trying to assess why she was crying.

"It's alright," he said. "We're safe and alive. Those who died got what they deserved. The man would have killed you if you hadn't defended yourself."

Vivian opened her mouth and let out a gasp of surprise. Robb had tried to cover all his bases with what had recently happened. She couldn't tell him that it was Jaime.

"Thank you," she said, allowing a small smile to cross her lips. "It wasn't that though." She couldn't help but add that in. She didn't want to lie to him.

"Then what?" His forehead crinkled with worry. She was tempted to pull him close and kiss him. Then, she did.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close, meeting his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around her back and pulled her closer. It was clear that neither knew exactly what to do. But passion wrapped around the two of them as their mouths opened and their tongues danced. Their bodies moved of their own accord. One of Vivian's hands ran through his hair, as Robb's hands ran down her back. Suddenly, Robb threw himself back and against the wall and stared at her in disbelief.

Both of their breathing was ragged. Her eyes were wide with fear at what he was going to say. She acted like a harlot by kissing him the way she did. But, she had to get Jaime's kiss out of her mind. The kiss between her and Robb was a true kiss. It held passion. And it was what she wanted.

Robb gently placed a hand on his lips as he breathed deeply. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"For what?" she asked, almost in anger. "I was the one who…"

"Will you marry me?" he suddenly asked her.

"Wh… what?" she asked.

There was a determination in his eyes as he stood up straighter. "Be my wife," he said. "I can't… I won't sully your reputation. I want to marry you. But I need to know if you will be happy up here. It's not like the south. We don't often go to court. It's not warm here, it's almost always winter. Can you handle it? You will be far from your family. But I will always honor you and treat you with respect. You will never want for anything. And my family does care for you."

Vivian looked at him as she breathed deeply.

"Of course, I will have to officially ask your father and make the arrangements with my father. But I want to know if you will be alright with it," he added hastily.

Vivian bit her lip before she responded. "I have no riches and my dowry is little," she said slowly. "Some say that merchants can afford more than what my dowry is. But if you can look past that and…" she paused. "I have no doubt you can take care of me. And I love the North. I always looked forward to coming here. I hold your family dear to my heart. Yes! I will marry you."

Robb rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Then he pulled away and smiled happily. "Then I will talk to my father tonight. I will help him negotiate with your father." He let her go and took a step back. "Not long, my lady," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Vivian couldn't help but let out a large smile. She was happy.

* * *

><p>"Your father wishes to speak with you," a servant girl told Vivian.<p>

It had been a little over two months since her near death experience with the wildings. Vivian hadn't seen Jaime when she left her room shortly after Robb proposed to her. It seemed that the Kingslayer had left with his men. Both Robb and Vivian were excited, although neither had said a word to the other two men. They wanted to wait until everything was official to say anything.

When they arrived back to Winterfell Vivian was told that her mother and her were going to leave the next day. Her mother was well enough to leave and she couldn't risk staying any longer. Vivian had been slightly upset, but Robb had whispered that they would be together soon.

It had taken them less than a month to reach their home. They lived in her grandfather's castle. Her father was one of the younger sons of a noble house. His family hadn't been able to give him any land and very little gold, so he married Edith. Edith's father didn't have any male heirs and everyone assumed that once he died then his lands would go to his daughter's husband, Vivian's father.

"Tell him I will be there," Vivian commanded the servant girl as she got up from her chair. Her father rarely requested her presence. While her grandfather adored her as he did her mother, it was clear that her own father cared little for her. She knew of his constant schemes to get someone to pay for her. She hadn't told Robb of her father's obsession with money. It was the one thing that she feared that would leave a bad taste in Lord Eddard's mouth.

Vivian knew that her father wasn't good at putting things delicately, and that he would ask Eddard to pay a price for his son to marry her. She was grateful that she had her mother and grandfather. Both had found ways to sabotage previous "unhealthy" arranged marriages that her father had tried to make for her.

Vivian opened the door to her father's study and slowly made her way toward him. He held a letter in his hands and he smiled when he looked at her. "My Vivian!" he said happily, but didn't get any closer to her.

Edith sat in a chair nearby and smiled at Vivian. The young woman began to breathe rapidly with excitement. If her mother was happy then this was good news.

"Father," Vivian said as she curtsied to her father.

The door opened behind her and she looked back to see her grandfather Maximus. He had a curious expression on his face as he made his way toward them.

"Good," Vivian's father said with a smile. "I have summoned all of you here to tell you the good news. I have arranged a very lucrative marriage for Vivian."

Vivian's eyes lit up as she looked at her mother then grandfather. Both smiled.

"Oh father!" Vivian said with happiness. "You have made me so happy today."

Her father seemed a little surprise as he smiled. "As you should, my daughter. Jaime Lannister has requested your hand in marriage. I gave him my word that you will marry him."

"What?" Vivian shrieked.

"Impossible!" Her grandfather growled. "He is part of the Kingsguard. He can not marry!"

Vivian looked at her mother who seemed just as surprised. "What about the Stark boy, my lord," Edith said softly as she stood up. She was horribly pale.

Her father sighed as he shook his head. "I have not asked. When Jaime Lannister expressed his interest I felt no need. The Lannisters are far more powerful than the Starks. One of them is queen."

"Jaime can not marry!" her grandfather said firmly. "There is no point in trying to arrange a marriage with Jaime."

Vivian's father's eyes narrowed then he laughed. "The Kingslayer has shown how much he cares about rules. He wears different armor than what the Kingsguard usually wear. His sister is queen and he has promised that her influence will help change the rules."

"If it happens then it will be years from now," Maximus snarled. "You can not possibly hold her for that long. She is in the prime of her life. If you are to expect grandchildren…"

"She is _my_ daughter!" her father interrupted with a hiss. "I will decide who she can and can not marry. And when it will or will not happen. Jaime has requested four years. I will give it to him. If at that time he can not and the Stark boy is still available then I will consider him. But for now, consider yourself married to the Lannister."

Vivian stared at her father in surprise. "How much has he paid you?" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The three looked at her in surprise then at her father. His mouth twitched as he kept his smile on his face. "You insolent girl," he hissed. He raised his hand to strike her, but Maximus got in the way.

"You will not strike a woman in _my_ house," Maximus snarled in disgust.

"Then we will leave here!" her father snapped as he confronted Maximus. The room seemed to erupt with yells as the two men shouted at each other. Edith tried to calm to the two, but she couldn't.

Vivian looked at her mother, grandfather then her father. She knew that the other two couldn't help her. In the end, it was her father who had the last word. She rushed out of the room and just ran.

* * *

><p>"Rumor has it that you plan to marry!" Cersei, Jaime's twin and older sister, said in anger. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She was lovely.<p>

Jaime stood in his room with his shirt unbuttoned. He had barely gotten back to Kingslanding. He wondered where the rumor started from. For the past month and a half he had communicated with Vivian's father.

From the letters alone, Jaime could tell that the man was a greedy little prick. The man had practically sold his own daughter to Jaime. Jaime was sure that if she hadn't been a noble then he could have purchased her virginity, to say the least, from her father. And there wouldn't have been need for marriage. Her father had nothing to lose in keeping her from being married. Even if he did inherit House Cynious of Firelake, from his father-in-law, he had no male heirs. And Edith was too sickly to be able to produce more children.

"I'm glad you are happy for my safe return," Jaime said with a cocky smile.

Cersei's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Don't play the fool, Jaime!" she snapped. "Married?"

Jaime let out a sigh as he nodded his head. "Father would be very proud of me, don't you think?"

"You can't marry. And if you could, to whom?" her voice had changed from anger to curiosity.

"Why does it matter to whom?" Jaime teased. "But I will be needing your help." He moved in closer to her and let his hand run up her arm.

"What makes you believe I can help?" she asked him.

"You are queen," he said as he leaned in close to her.

Her breathing became labored as she looked up at her brother. "A queen with limited influence and power," she finally said as she pulled away from him.

Jaime rolled his eyes. His sister was too dramatic some times. "You bore your husband a son," he said seductively.

Cersei couldn't help but let out a snort at that. She turned and looked at her brother. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"The eldest son of Eddard Stark is in love with her," Jaime admitted. "I know how you feel about the Starks because of Robert. And her father was the easiest to enticement into holding her. If we can not change the rules then she will be too old, or Robb will already be married. I don't care about her. If I can marry then I will please father in having an heir, who he can give our lands too. We both know that he will not give them to Tyrion."

Cersei placed herself very close to her brother. "But then things will change between us," she whispered as she placed her hand on his chest. "It will be more difficult for us if you have a wife."

Jaime wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her close. He knew that he could convince her otherwise.

* * *

><p>A soft knock on Robb's door surprised him. He had been getting ready for bed. He had been rather depressed as of late. The negotiations between his father and Vivian's father had been slow. Eddard had talked very little with Robb about Vivian.<p>

"Mother," Robb said in surprise when he saw that it was his mother who was at the door.

"May I come in?" she asked, quietly.

He nodded as he quickly stepped away. "Is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

Gently, she reached out her hand that held a letter. Robb frowned then grew excited when he recognized the handwriting. His mother's sad demeanor was forgotten as he unsealed it and read. Slowly he sank onto the bed in disbelief.

_My dearest Robb,_

_I do not know if my letter will reach you on time, before the rumors. Unfortunately, if you have heard them then they are true. Jaime Lannister has asked for my hand in marriage and my father has accepted. It is true that he is still part of the Kingsguard (as we know it is something that he is sworn into for life), but it appears that certain laws are being made to change some of their rules. _

_Father has given him four years. He says that in four years if Jaime still can not marry then I can chose who I wish. I can not (in good conscious) request for you to wait for me. Four years is too long for you to wait. I wish you a long and happy life with whoever you chose. I- _

_Vivian Cynious_

Whatever had been written after "_I"_ was smeared so that it was unrecognizable. Robb's heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the wall. Four years? That seemed like a lifetime away. He held the letter in his hand, but couldn't bring himself to look at it again. Why would Jaime do that?

"I'm sorry, Robb," Catelyn said softly as she grabbed his free hand.

"Do I have to marry soon?" Robb suddenly asked his mother.

She looked surprised.

"Can I wait? Four years is not that long," he continued, trying to convince her and himself.

Catelyn gulped. "You will have to speak to your father," she replied. "But, Robb. The longer we wait the less likely it'll be that we find a suitable match. As the years progress, the narrower the selection of noble ladies becomes."

Robb nodded his head. "But I want to wait," he said. "There is hope to be with her. It may be small, but I have to believe that everything will turn out for us."

Catelyn have her son a sad smile as she patted his hand then stood up. "I will speak with your father," she replied. She couldn't tell her son. There was hope, although very small. But the Lannisters were cunning and smart people. In four years, Jaime may find another way to claim Vivian as his own, making it impossible for her to marry Robb.

Catelyn sent out a small pray to the seven for Vivian. Maybe they were watching and would find a way to intervene for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay. Holidays! I came to the realization a few days ago that I make my characters go through a lot for a happy ending. Oh well. Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**97hollster – Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you liked this one, too.**

**Guest – Glad you loved it.**

**Azalia Fox Knightling – Yes, Madame Ussa's accusations are indeed far more true than people want them to be. And she's not quite finished yet. I couldn't send the baby over toward them since the story will not be going in that direction (and I honestly didn't even think about doing that). **

**Trulzxoxo – Yes, Jamie arrives and brings heartache. Worse, since she doesn't even love him.**

**Claire3loves3music – Fortunetellers can't always be completely correct in what they say. She would taken the sword, though, had she been there only a few minutes before Vivian killed the man. But, it's all in the adventure. I prefer happy endings to sad ones, but sometimes the journey to get there is long and very hard.**


	6. The Last Prophecy

"Well well well," a man's voice said shrewdly. "What have we here? Looks like young Lady Vivian Cynious of Firelake. Soon to be Lady Vivian Lannister, I do believe?"

Vivian stopped in her tracks and looked at Lord Petyr Baelish, also known as Littlefinger.

"I have not seen you in court for…" he paused as he thought. "Three years?" he asked with a hint of glee.

It was true. It had been three years since Jaime announced his intentions on marrying her. Three years since she had to write that dreadful letter to Robb. And three years of her trying to avoid Jaime, the court, and basically Starks. She had made herself into a little noble hermit.

Vivian gave him a polite smile as she curtsied. "My lord," she said.

"Rumor has it that you two have not seen each other in these past three years," he continued to tease.

Vivian gave him a polite smile as she shook her head. "Rumor is incorrect," she stated, but didn't bother to elaborate. Jaime had visited a few times during those years, although they didn't do much.

"And what brings you to court?" Littlefinger continued. "I'm afraid that you have missed your betrothed by mere days. Surely you know that Jaime has left with their majesties up north. I do believe they are going to visit the Starks."

Vivian's neck tensed ever so slightly at the name of the Starks. "I had heard," she responded. "But I am here with my mother to see the High Septon."

"I hear she is not doing so well," he said with fake concern. "I do hope she gets better."

"If you will excuse me," Vivian said as she curtsied and started to leave.

Littlefinger grabbed her arm, refusing to let her go. "Your family has never been very good with playing politics," he said softly in her ear. "Trust me on this. You will want to stay on the Lannister side. They are very powerful people. I would not want to anger them if I were you. And blatantly ignoring your betrothed is a way to do that. Being related to the queen is not such a bad thing."

"Unhand me, my lord," Vivian said in a commanding voice.

He half-smiled at her as he let her go. "Something to think about," he said as he bowed.

Vivian swiftly walked away from him and continued on her way. The past three years had been anything but pleasant for her. Her heart ached for Robb. Jaime had visited her multiple times during the years. She couldn't help but wonder why he was interested in her. There were plenty of other noble women who were richer, had more power, and were far more beautiful than her.

She had overheard her grandfather and mother talking once about it. Her grandfather had said that he suspected that Jaime was interested in her because she was not interested in him. She was polite while in his presence, but it was clear to everyone that she wanted nothing to do with him. Her grandfather had said, "Nothing brings more joy to a man like Jaime Lannister than a challenge."

But was it that simple? He viewed her as a challenge that he had to achieve?

"Lady Cynious," another voice said, almost pleasantly, bringing her back to the present.

Vivian blinked in surprise then quickly curtsied to the little man who stood before her. "Lord Tyrion," she said.

He held a goblet in one hand and didn't bother to bow. "Oh come now," he replied slyly. "I hear you shall be joining my family soon. No need for formality around me. Call me Tyrion."

Vivian let a small smile cross her lips, even though she didn't mean it. "Will it come true?" she asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Tyrion laughed as he shrugged. "You are the easiest person that I have met to read. My brother has clearly picked a feisty one."

"Should I take that as a complement?" she icily asked him.

He shook his head. "I am not your enemy," he said. "If anything, you will want me as an ally when you join our family. And, trust me, what a Lannister wants a Lannister gets."

Vivian didn't answer, but her eyes softened. She had no reason to be mad at the younger brother.

"What brings you here?" Tyrion asked. "My brother is not here. He has already left."

"And shouldn't you be with them?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

He laughed as he nodded his head and raised his goblet at her. "Most observant of you," he said. "But you see I know that my sister will not miss me yet. It will take the convoy at least a month to reach Winterfell. As long as I reach it before they do then everything shall be fine. I will be leaving later today to start my journey and surpass the group. My sister will not notice my absence."

Vivian gave him a polite smile as she fidgeted. A frown crossed Tyrion's face when he finally looked at her then he laughed. "Come to see where your new home will be?" he asked her.

"Tyrion," she said in a serious voice. "Is your brother close to being able to have a wife?"

He looked at her in surprise. Her eyes searched his face earnestly for an answer.

"I do not know," he finally admitted. "It appears that the queen is attempting to influence the king to allow a break from tradition. Rumor has it that my father is already planning on pronouncing the first born son of my brother as heir." There was a slight bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He chuckled as he shook his head. "And what have you done?"

"With your brother being unable to own lands, then the Lannister household should have gone to you," she replied.

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders. "My father would never have left the House to me, anyway," he said as he took another drink.

"Maybe, if I pray to the Seven, and they grant my wish and make sure that your brother cannot marry me. Oh!" She jumped up, surprising Tyrion. "I can do something scandalous, so scandalous that your brother will not marry me. Then he will have no children and your father will absolutely have to claim you as his heir."

Tyrion blinked a few times then laughed as he shook his head. "You have been engaged to my brother for three years and you have not tried to get out of the marriage. At least, you have not tried to do anything scandalous. You are too pure for your own good, Lady Vivian."

She smiled as she looked away wistfully. "Doesn't hurt to imagine," she said with a smile.

Tyrion chuckled. "You are not bad, Lady Vivian," he said as he walked away.

She waited until he was completely gone, before she continued to her destination. She had heard a rumor and she had to see if it was true. She made her way down a set of stairs and reached the dungeon.

"Lady!" a soldier said as he quickly stood at attention. "This is not…"

"I'm here to see the fortuneteller," she commanded the man.

"But my…"

"Do you not know who I am?" she asked in horror. "I am Jaime Lannister's betrothed. Do not question me!" It was the first, and hopefully only, time she would have to say those words. There was a strange feeling of power when she saw the guard staggering to do as she commanded.

He looked uneasy but nodded as he grabbed a torch, and led her into the dungeon. He stopped in front of a cell and nodded his head. Cautiously, she neared it. Suddenly, hands reached out and grabbed her skirts. She let out a scream of surprise as she took a step back. The soldier unsheathed his sword.

"No!" Vivian yelled as she held her hand up. She immediately recognized the old woman. "Leave us," she commanded.

The guard began to protest but stopped when he saw her eyes glaring at him. Hesitantly, he walked away.

The old woman looked at Vivian with a curious expression on her face. "Why do you come to me again?" Mistress Usaa asked as she leaned back.

Vivian leaned closer. "Why did you curse me?" she snapped.

The old woman cackled then started to cough in pain. It was quite clear that she had been beaten many times. "I did not curse you, girl," she said. "I told you your future. You were lucky. You had two clear paths that I saw. I told you them and you took one. Most people only get one straight and true fortune."

Vivian crouched as she assessed the woman. "You said that there is a possibility for happiness in this route," she said. "What must I do? Surely, you know of some way? I cannot accept the fate that I must marry Jaime Lannister."

"And what do I get in return?"

Vivian looked at her then around. "What do you want?" she asked. "I do not have much power. I cannot free you."

"Death," Usaa replied. "Give me the means in which I may die."

"Alright."

The old woman neared the bars and smiled a toothless grin. She reached her arm out. Vivian pulled out a small knife that was in her boot and handed it to the woman. Usaa cut herself and began to chant. Finally, she stopped and grabbed Vivian's hand. "Winter is coming," she whispered, closing her eyes. "A war. Everyone will be involved. The power of the phoenix can change the tide of war. But for the phoenix to be released…" she paused and gasped as she opened her eyes.

Vivian bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain as the Usaa clawed her.

"_I tell you now,_" Usaa said in a voice that wasn't hers. "_Ashes will not burn for you or your descendants. I cursed Ashes. It must spill the blood of a Cynious before it will come to life. It will only live with your death."_

Usaa's grasp on Vivian's hand loosened and she quickly pulled away in shock and fear. "What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Usaa shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry, my dear," she finally said.

Vivian blinked in horror as she looked at the old woman. Suddenly, she rushed forward and slammed Usaa against the cell bars. "I will _not _kill my family!" she snarled in anger. She breathed heavily then slowly released the old woman. Her body began to shake as she stifled her tears. Why had she chosen this path? "If I…" she paused, shaking her head.

Usaa knew the question that was coming next, but didn't respond. The girl had to ask it first.

Vivian cleared her throat then looked up at Usaa with determination. "If I spill Cynious blood will that guarantee my happiness?"

"As I said," Usaa coughed. "The road to your happiness will be long and hard. But, Ashes plays a vital role in your happiness. Your future, unlike many others, has many paths. Each one affects everyone differently."

Vivian stood up and let out long breaths as she thought. There were only two people of the direct Cynious line, her mother and her grandfather. She loved both dearly and she knew she could not bring herself to murder either.

"I feel sorry for you, girl," Usaa said with another cough. Vivian turned and looked at her. The old woman stood up and nodded her head. "I did not have to do so much to live my happy life. It was cut shorter than I expected, but…"

"Why are you here?" Vivian asked, suddenly curious.

Usaa let out a small smile as she shook her head. "I seem to be the bearer of bad news. The king asked me about his future and I gave it to him, then his wife's. He did not believe me, but she was furious. I ran away but, as you can see, her brother chased me down and found me."

Vivian nodded her head in understanding. Finally, she stood up and started to walk away. She had completed her end of the bargain. She had left her knife with Usaa and knew that the woman would kill herself with it. It was a simple knife with no design. The only thing to do was to think of how to explain why the old woman had died shortly after she left.

"There is no way around it!" Usaa called out to her. Vivian stopped in her steps. "In order for Ashes to return to life then it must spill Cynious blood. Do not forget that."

Vivian didn't reply as she quickly made her way out of the dungeons. Why had she chosen the hard path? She frowned as she made her way back to the main quarters. There was something that Usaa had said that she didn't pay close attention to though. There was a war coming. She had said that everyone would be involved.

"Few years of happiness followed by sadness," Vivian muttered to herself. That was it. If there was war then she would be sad. If it was indefinite sadness, then that meant that Robb would die and possibly she as well. Vivian shook her head in anger. Ashes was the key.

The sword had old magic in it. If she could unlock it and bring it back to life then she could help Robb win, if he started a war. She would be like her great ancestor with a flaming sword. And, if legend was true, then no one would be able to defeat the one who possessed Ashes. Nothing would be able to stand in her way and Robb's.

For now, she could not run away from Jaime and marry Robb. Eddard would not allow it and it would cause unnecessary strain upon many of the houses. But, if there was war then she could leave Jaime. Especially, if he was against Robb.

Suddenly, Vivian was happy as her imagination ran away with her. She would have no fear riding into Robb's arms. He would gladly welcome and the two could…

Vivian stopped walking as a frown crossed her face. Ashes needed to spill Cynious blood. Could she bring herself to kill her grandfather or mother?

**Azalia Fox Knightling: Jaime seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't tell you his true motives, even if they are just. Not saying that him trying to marry her is just or anything. And yeah, poor Vivian. She really didn't ask to go through all of this. **

**97hollster: Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Sy (): I had to explain a reason why he's still not married. :)**


	7. Convoy Returns to Court

"Finally decided to grace us your presense?" the cold female voice asked Vivian.

The young woman yelped in surprise as she jumped up from her seat. "Your majesty," she said as she gave the queen a deep curtsy. Dozens of thoughts bombarded her mind, but she forced herself to look calm. "If I had known you were coming I would have looked more presentable," she quickly added.

She had heard that the King's convoy was heading back to King's Landing, but she didn't realize that the news arrived nearly a month ago. Despite having not much to do, time had past quickly for Vivian. She spent a majority of her time by her mother's side. The older woman had been bed ridden nearly the moment they arrived at the palace. It made it impossible for Vivian to sneak back home.

Her father had visited her only once during the three months that the King was away. He was barely there a week before he suddenly became "ill" and retired back to her grandfather's home. Vivian suspected that he had gambled and whored the little money, that Jaime gave him, away.

Cersei gave her a small smile, but her eyes were coldly taking stock of the room and then Vivian herself.

Vivian was wearing simple clothes. It was clear that she had not expected company. Most of the nobles had retired to their prospective lands while the king was away. Vivian had no need to dress her best.

"Do you always dress like that?" Cersei asked, feigning concern.

Vivian frowned as she looked down at her clothes. "When I am alone, your majesty," she replied after a brief moment of silence.

Cersei shook her head. "That will not do," she said, clucking her tongue. "As you well know, my brother is extremely handsome. And he dresses well. His future wife should always look and dress her best. No matter if she is alone at home or in front of many guests. I will have my tailor sent to your quarters tomorrow. He will fit you with many nice clothes. I expect you to always look presentable."

"As you wish, your majesty." Vivian gave the queen another curtsy and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I'm sure that you have already heard that Lord Eddard Stark is the King's Hand. And that Lady Sansa is betrothed to my son, Joffery," Cersei said as she walked over toward a window.

Vivian didn't respond as she watched the queen with curiosity.

"I have heard that you have spent a few summers with the Starks when you were younger, correct?" Although Cersei phrased it as a question, it was anything but.

Vivian nodded her head. "Yes," she said.

"I cannot make Sansa feel at home. As you have spent much time with her, then I expect that you can make her feel welcomed here?"

Vivian nodded her head. "Of course, your majesty," she replied.

"I'm sure that you are aware that she has never been to court. I do hope you will teach her well." Cersei didn't wait for Vivian to respond as she turned and headed toward the door. "Welcome back to court, Lady Vivian."

Vivian gave her a deep curtsy and didn't look up until after the queen left.

* * *

><p>Sansa Stark sat on a bench in the garden. They had taken up residence in the guest wing of the palace. She was angry and hated everyone. Her father had killed her direwolf, and Joffery had fooled her. She had thought that he was a kind and very handsome prince. But his true colors were quick to show. He was a horrible and cowardly prince. She couldn't believe that she was going to marry him.<p>

"Lady Sansa," Mordane said as she made her way over to her.

Sansa's scowl turned into a soft smile when she spotted the young woman next to Mordane.

"Vivian!" she called out as she stood up. Mordane gave her a disapproving look and she quickly corrected her speech. "I mean, welcome Lady Vivian," she said with a small curtsy.

Vivian returned her greeting. "I heard that you were here and I had to come see you," she said with a smile.

Sansa glared at Mordane. "You may go," she said, sharply.

The old woman forced a smile and nodded as she walked away.

"Sit," Sansa said as she motioned the seat next to her.

Vivian smiled as she sat. "How are you?" she asked.

Sansa sighed as she looked away. "You should know better than anyone else," she almost spat. "How can you stand it? Knowing that you're going to marry someone who is terrible?" Sansa couldn't help but go straight to the point. Even though it had been a few years since they had seen each other, she had a feeling that she could trust Vivian.

"You're not married yet, Sansa," Vivian said, trying to sound hopeful.

The young girl frowned as she looked up at her. "But I will be," she pointed out.

Vivian looked up. "Sometimes," she said very carefully. "Sometimes something happens that changes our future. How is your brother? I heard that…"

"Bran is still alive, but he's asleep," Sansa said softly.

Vivian slowly reached out then patted Sansa's hand. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she whispered. "You Starks are very strong."

Sansa nodded her head in agreement. "Vivian," she said softly. "When I marry Joffery…" she paused and slightly winced at her words. "You will be around for me, right?" she finally asked. "Since we both will be miserable."

Vivian nodded her head. "I will not abandon you, Sansa," she said as she reached over and hugged her.

"Vivian!" Arya shouted as she ran through the garden toward them.

"Arya! Be a lady," Sansa scolded.

Her little sister ignored her as she grabbed Vivian's hand. "Come!" she exclaimed.

Vivian gave Sansa an apologetic look as she allowed Arya to drag her away. It wasn't long before the two made it up into Arya's room. Arya opened up her chest and pulled out a small sword.

"Look!" she exclaimed happily.

"Amazing," Vivian said as she looked at the little sword.

"I call it Needle," Arya said. "Will you show me Ashes? Robb said that you had it with you when you were attacked by bandits."

Vivian paled at the sound of Robb's name, but nodded her head. "I can show you Ashes," she said. "But he's not with me right now. I will make a dinner and invite your family and after I will show you Ashes."

Arya smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Arya?" Eddard's voice was muffled through the door. "May I come in?"

Arya quickly opened the door for her father. He looked surprised when he spotted Vivian. She quickly curtsied and he bowed.

"Lady Vivian," he said. "I did not expect you."

"Forgive me, my lord," she said. "I heard the glorious news about Lady Sansa and Prince Joffery. I had come to congratulate. I had only meant to spend a few minutes. I also meant to welcome you and your family to King's Landing. I hear that there is a tournament being hosted in your name." Her mind was jumbled as she rambled. Eddard had a presence about him that always made her jumble her words.

He gave her a kind smile as he suppressed a chuckle.

"I do believe I have made enough of a fool of myself," she said.

"I will escort you out," he replied.

"Father? Why did you come?" Arya asked.

Eddard quickly turned and let a large smile cross his face. "Your brother Brann is awake," he said.

* * *

><p>Vivian's legs let her walk swiftly through the halls and back to her quarters. She hadn't planned on staying long. But with the talk between her and Cersei and her and Sansa she knew she was trapped. Although Cersei hadn't said it, it was clear that she would be angry if Vivian left King's Landing. And Sansa needed someone to lean on.<p>

Vivian opened the door to her room and entered. She felt sorry for Sansa. Vivian had seen Prince Joffery and knew how he was. At least Jaime wasn't as bad as the little prince.

Vivian stopped cold in her tracks. Jaime turned and smiled at her. "You are looking extremely lovely tonight," he commented.

"What are you doing in my quarters, my lord?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice leveled.

Jaime gave her a sly smile as he picked a flower from one of her vases. "Do I need to have a reason to visit my future wife?" he asked her as he drew near. He wasn't wearing his armor, indicating that he was off-duty.

"Is it official then?" Vivian couldn't help but ask, as her feet took a step back.

Jaime took two long steps to get near her and pulled her toward him. "Does it matter?" he asked her.

"Please, my lord," she said, as she tried to pull away.

He didn't let her go, but he cocked his head ever so slightly. "Come winter and we will marry," he finally said.

Vivian's eyes widen with surprise. He leaned in and she quickly moved so that he kissed her cheek. He let out a frustrated sigh as he let her go.

"You can't avoid me for long," he said, firmly. "Once you are my wife you are mine."

Vivian took in long shallow breaths as Jaime made his way to her door. He opened it and then stopped.

"You will need to learn not to show your contempt for me. Be happy," he let out a small smile. "Your family has profited greatly from this arrangement. And the children you will bear will be beautiful."

Vivian didn't move from her spot and waited until he closed the door behind him before she grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. Winter was still a little ways away, but there didn't seem to be any more hope that she would be able to escape her fate with Jaime.

She had realized that wishing for war was extremely selfish of her. War meant death. Should she happiness come at the death of others?

* * *

><p>Jaime held his sister close to him as he tried to comfort her. She was extremely angry that the Stark boy, Brann, was still alive. He had thrown the little boy off the tower and had hoped that the fall would kill him. But the gods were on Brann's side and kept the little boy alive.<p>

Cersei was furious and afraid. If anyone knew that the children were not Roberts and that they had tried to kill the Stark boy… Jaime couldn't even finish his thought. He wasn't exactly scared. He wasn't afraid of what the future would bring him. He was changing and breaking rules quite frequently. He had been responsible for the new rules that were going to affect the Kingsguard.

Poor little Vivian. It was clear to him and to others that she didn't like him. Maybe that was why he pursued her so thoroughly. Vivian didn't want him and he wanted her to want him. Her father was the easiest to convince to keep her single. But then there were the old laws and traditions to change.

But it wasn't only her that he wanted. When he had put his hands on Ashes he knew he wanted the sword. He could feel the ancient power coursing through it. It was rare for any knight or person to wield a flaming sword. Whoever did, coated their sword with wildfire, Thoros of Myr was one of those people. But Ashes was different. Jaime had heard about the sword. It was said that whoever wielded it never lost a battle.

He wanted to know, what was it like to take such a weapon into battle? He wanted to know if the legends about it were true. No one in the family had wielded it in ages. Or, if they had, it did not catch fire.

Fire.. Usaa. Jaime let out a sigh as he thought about the witch. She told Cersei's future and distressed his twin sister. Cersei had her locked in the dungeons because of it.

"It appears that Usaa has taken her own life," Jaime said softly into his sister's ear. She pulled away from him.

"What?" she snarled. "How?"

He shrugged. "It happened just before we got here," he said. "Appears that she was able to get her hands on something sharp and cut her wrists."

"I want the soldier standing guard to be locked in irons!" she commanded.

"My dear sister," Jaime said in a soothing voice. "Forget the witch! Nothing she has said has come true."

Cersei looked away and shuddered. "It may not now, but it may eventually." Cersei looked away and clenched her fists. "She said that I would outlive my children. And that I will witness my son's death," she hissed as she turned and glared at Jaime.

His face hardened as he shook his head. "I will not let that happen," he replied. "I will still be a part of the Kingsguard whether or not I'm married. I will protect him with my life. Joffery will be my king." Jaime grabbed his sister and forced her to look at him. "We make our futures!" Jaime stated. "With your help, I will soon be able to marry the Cynious girl. And our father will be able to gladly make my children with her his heirs."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "As if that should please me," she whispered.

"Don't be jealous," he said. "We have gone through this before."

Cersei looked at him almost trusting his words then looked away. He placed his hands around her waist.

"I know how to make you believe," he whispered in her ear.

Jaime was not a man who believed in prophecies or future telling. He believed that his future was what he made it. And this was the tangled web that he was weaving.


	8. Goodbyes

Vivian slammed the door to her chambers shut before she looked around for something to throw. Her body was filled with too many emotions, making her shake. Her mother was dead.

The instant Jaime realized that she was back in court her life began to change. Vivian found herself spending her days with either Sansa or the queen. The queen seemed to want to get to know Vivian and become her friend. But, at times, Vivian couldn't help but feel that there were other motives behind the queen's friendship.

Vivian's time with Sansa was a pleasant affair until she started to like Joffery again. The little prince had decided to treat her nicely and even personally gave her presents. But Vivian didn't trust him. Like his mother, she was sure that he was up to something.

And then there was Jaime. When he was off-duty he would make sure that the two of them could be seen together. From the Hand's tournament to dinners hosted by noblemen, Vivian and Jaime were constantly together. She was quick to learn how to handle herself in those affairs. Emotional outbursts and even showing any type of "weak" emotions made the person a quick victim to palace gossip.

And now, Vivian's body couldn't understand what it wanted to do. Vivian clenched her fists as she took in deep breaths and let them go. Her mother was dead. She had to be numb when she saw her mother's dead body.

When Vivian had gone to the temple of the dead god, the silent sisters had gently and quickly prepared her mother's body for cremation. Most noble houses buried their dead in crypts. However, the House Cynious always cremated their loved ones. The tradition seemed to have started when Ashes came into the family's possession.

Vivian took in deep breaths as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Years ago she had prepared herself for her mother's death. Edith seemed to be at death's door for the majority of Vivian's life. Still, it was difficult to believe that she had seen her mother earlier that morning. The woman was bedridden as soon as they had arrived at King's Landing only a couple months prior. She had appeared to be better when Vivian saw her last. But now she was gone.

Part of Vivian wished that her last image of her mother was when she was alive. But she had seen her mother's body when the silent sisters finished preparing her. Edith's hands were on her chest and two rocks with painted eyes were over her eyes. Her long hair lay by her side and was combed to perfection. She wore her best clothes. The body lay on top of a stone slab inside of the temple of the dead god.

While Vivian was there only Lord Stark and his girls paid their respects. Not that Vivian cared if anyone else came. She was thankful that the Starks were there.

A soft knock on her door, brought Vivian out of her mind. She opened the door. She wasn't sure who to expect behind it and knew that she needed to act with respect just in case.

"Please, my lord," Vivian begged as she let out a sigh. She was in no mood to deal with Jaime.

He placed his hand on the door and forced it open. "I have come to give my condolences," Jaime softly replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"I will pay the expenses for her funeral. Do you wish to have her body transported back to your family's crypt?"

Vivian looked at Jaime then shook her head. "She will be cremated here. I will send her ashes back home."

"Ah," Jaime said with a small nod of his head. "The king has granted me a small leave, to be with you while you mourn your loss. I will join you when you travel back to your grandfather's home."

Vivian looked at him startled. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

Jaime motioned for her to sit down on a chair. She was hesitant, but sat down. He sat down on the chair opposite to her and grabbed her hand. "Believe it or not," he said smoothly as he grabbed her hand. "I can be quite charming. And I have learned from my father to respect my wife."

Vivian looked at his hand but didn't pull away. Why did it have to be him of all people who was trying to comfort her? Was it a ploy to get her to have feelings for him? Vivian's mind wandered back to Robb and her imagination placed herself in his arms. She imagined Robb holding her hand instead of Jaime.

Jaime stood up and gently slid his fingers up her arm then crouched so that he was at her eye level. "You are very brave," he whispered as he cupped his hands around her cheeks.

His touch snapped her back to reality and she quickly stood up. "Please, my lord," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "My mother has just died."

The corners of Jaime's mouth tightened with annoyance but he nodded. "I will return," he told her before leaving her quarters. Her body shook and she collapsed onto the floor. Finally, she let herself cry for her mother.

* * *

><p>Vivian sat at her table and stared at the wall in front of her. In her hands was her embroidery. It had only been a day since her mother had died. She was anxious. She had already sent her father and grandfather a crow telling them what had happened. She knew that she wouldn't receive a response in just a day, but part of her mind expected it. All she needed was permission to return home. She couldn't wait to get out of court.<p>

Loud and rapid knocking, forced Vivian to her feet. "Arya?" she asked in surprise as soon as she opened the door.

"Father is making us go back to Winterfell," Arya said. It was unclear if she was happy or sad. "I came to see Ashes. I don't know when I'll see you next."

"Does your father know you're here?" Vivian asked.

Arya shook her head.

"Arya," Vivian said as she shook her head. She didn't want to get into more trouble.

"I just want to see it and then I'll leave. I promise!" Arya looked desperate.

Vivian sighed then nodded her head. "Very well." She knelt and opened the chest that was at her bedside. She dumped the contents onto her bed until it was empty.

"It's empty," Arya said in disappointment.

Vivian smiled as she pressed on the bottom. There was a soft 'click' and it moved. She removed the false bottom, revealing a sword in its scabbard. "Very few people think that there may be a hidden compartment. One of my very great grandfathers loved to make hidden compartments. With a sword like Ashes, the family wanted it close, but hidden from those who would try to steal it."

"Amazing!" Arya said happily as Vivian pulled Ashes out.

"I told you I would show it to you," Vivian stated.

"Can I touch it?" Arya asked with trepidation.

Vivian held it flat and offered it to her. Reverently, Arya took the sword and unsheathed it. It was heavier than Needle, but she could imagine herself wielding it one day. She planted her feet on the ground made stood ready to attack anyone. She giggled with excitement as she turned and looked at Vivian. "How does it catch fire?" she asked.

Vivian let out a long drawn out sigh. "It doesn't for now, but I do believe it will soon."

Arya's smile widened as she lunged. "Take that vicious brutes," she yelled at her imaginary enemy.

Vivian smiled as she watched Arya slash at the air.

"Thank you," Ayra finally said as she sheathed the sword. "I can't wait to tell my brother that I actually held Ashes."

Vivian let out a chuckle as she nodded her head. "Of course," she replied. She placed the sword back and put everything back into the chest. "Now, you should go."

Arya rushed over to Vivian and hugged her. "I hope to see you again, someday," Arya whispered.

Vivian sighed and nodded. "I hope so, too," she said. "Let me make sure it's all clear." She opened the door and looked around. "Good luck with whatever you do, Lady Arya," Vivian said. She didn't know why she felt as if she was saying goodbye forever.

Arya gave her one last look before running down the hall and disappearing around the corner. Vivian slowly closed the door and looked around her room. She had a bad feeling. Something was wrong. She walked to the middle of her room, but the butterflies persisted in her stomach.

The sound of her door, flying open, caused her to jump. She quickly turned to see who would dare intrude in her room and nearly shrieked.

Jaime rushed at her and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. The door closed behind him, sealing the two of them into her room.

"Did you know?" he snarled.

Vivian stared at him wide eyed. She had never seen that side of him at any time. He was always so cool and collected.

"Don't scream," he hissed as he took his hand away from her mouth. "Now, did you know?"

"Know what?" she asked in fear. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wasn't sure what he was capable of doing while in this mood

"The Starks are holding my brother hostage," he snarled. "Did you know?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "Why would they do that?"

Jaime pulled away. "Why do barbarians do what they do?" For an insult, it wasn't very good.

"They must have had a reason," she said.

"Reason?" Jaime snorted. Then he spun around and looked at her. "Why are you defending them?" he snapped.

Vivian's mind screamed at her to be careful. She had to give him the right answer. "I… I'm just afraid," she said. "You know very well that I spent a few of my summers up north. I do not wish for a war between the Starks and the Lannisters."

Jaime's anger seemed to subside ever so slightly. "Suddenly worried about me?" he asked her.

"I have just lost my mother, my lord," she said slowly. "I do not wish to see more dead bodies of people I care about."

Jaime's movements were swift as he grabbed her and pulled her close. His lips met hers and his arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. His other hand wandered down her body. Finally, he let her go. He didn't bother to say a word as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Vivian couldn't help but ask. She wanted him to leave, but she was also afraid he would do something rash.

Jaime pulled her door open then stopped. "If I were you," he said. "I would not associate myself with any of the Starks at this time. May turn out worse for you in the end." He didn't bother to explain more as he walked away

Vivian wiped her mouth with her sleeve. That was the second time that he forced her to kiss him. She hated the feel of his hands as they touched her. It wasn't love that he felt for her. It was lust.

"Lord Stark," she said to herself. He was in trouble and she needed to warn him. She ran out of her room and looked around. Jaime was nowhere in sight. "Malik!" she shouted. The captain of her house guard peaked his head out of a door. "Get our men ready. We must find Lord Stark."

The man nodded as he disappeared. Vivian went back into her room and looked around. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. There was nothing she needed. No! The important thing was to find Lord Stark and warn him about Jaime.

Vivian ran out of her room and let the door close behind her. "Malik!" she shouted. Her man rushed toward him with a hand on his sheathed sword. "How many men do we have?" she asked.

"Five," he replied.

"Have them go to the stables and saddle my horse. We must be ready to ride quickly," she said as he followed her.

"Where too, my lady?" he asked her.

Vivian shook her head. "I don't know. Here in the city, but I don't know where. If we need to go."

"Lady," Malik started to question, but Vivian interrupted him.

"Do as I command," she snapped.

Malik sighed as he nodded his head and took the next hallway, leading to the stables.

It didn't take Vivian long to reach Lord Stark's guest quarters in the palace. The place looked oddly empty. "Lord Stark?" Vivian called as she ran up the stairs to their quarters.

Two men stood outside of the door and gave her a demeaning look. "My lady," one of the men said. "Lord Stark is not around."

"Where is your lord?" Vivian asked in fear.

"I do not know, my lady," he answered.

"Do not play games with me!" Vivian shouted. "I must warn him. It is a matter of life or death. Where is he?"

Stark's two men looked at each other.

"Jaime Lannister is on his way to wherever your lord is!" Vivian shouted as she grabbed one of the men. "I must warn him."

"One of Lord Baelish's brothels," he replied. He looked slightly surprised and scared by her actions.

"Thank you," she said as she rushed down the stairs and towards the stables.

"That is no place for a lady," the captain of her guard said in horror as soon as she told him where Lord Stark was at. It was clear that the man knew which brothel Eddard would be in. "I will take the men and go…"

"I will go with you!" Vivian snapped.

Her other five guards looked uncomfortable that Malik was arguing with their lady. It was clear that Malik was upset, but Vivian didn't care as she quickly mounted her horse and nudged it into a trot. For as much as she wanted to gallop, there were still civilians in her path.

It didn't take long for her and her guards to reach the street that the brothel was at. Vivian wasn't sure how many men Jaime had with him, but she knew Eddard had very few.

Vivian's horse reared in surprise as Jaime rode out of the little street. Vivian grabbed onto her horse and held on for dearly life. Jaime stopped his horse and glared at her for a brief moment. Her horse landed back on its feet and she looked back at him.

"What did you do?" she asked in fear.

He didn't bother to answer her as he kicked his horse into a gallop. He was leaving the city. There was no doubt about that. Lannister men followed behind him on foot.

"What have you done," Vivian whispered.


	9. King Joffery

Vivian walked quickly as she made her way to one of the queen's studies. Butterflies filled her stomach. The queen had become far more powerful than ever before. Joffery now sat on the throne and she was Queen Regent.

Events transpired quickly after Jaime attacked Eddard in retaliation of his brother's kidnapping. Vivian had felt like a spectral watcher as everything moved around her. First, Eddard had become the King's Hand again. Then King Robert died in a hunting accident. There had been rumors, albeit very quiet rumors, that there was more to the "accident" than what was said.

King Robert was barely dead before Joffery was crowned king and his mother, Cersei, was named Queen Regent. She immediately imprisoned Eddard Stark, who claimed that Joffery had no right to the throne. And Jaime started a siege on Riverrun, Catelyn Stark's childhood home. Poor Sansa was followed everywhere she went by two Lannister guards. And Arya had disappeared. Vivian could only hope that Arya was safe and heading home.

Vivian didn't have to announce herself as the door was opened and she was let inside. Cersei sat behind a table and looked up at her, giving her a stiff smile.

"Lady Vivian," she said in a cool voice.

"Your majesty," Vivian said as she curtsied.

Cersei motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of her.

"I received this letter from you grandfather this morning," Cersei said as she pulled out the letter. "In light of recent events, your grandfather has requested that I allow you to return to his lands. I do hope he does not believe I am keeping you here against your will."

Vivian quickly shook her head. "No," she said. "I believe, that in light of recent events, he does not wish to offend you in my leaving court so early. I have yet to return and help him mourn over my mother's loss as well."

Cersei nodded absent-mindedly as she looked at the letter. "Your grandfather's house is a vassal house under Tyrell, am I correct?"

Vivian nodded her head again. "Yes."

"Have you heard that Robb Stark is marching against King's Landing?" Cersei leaned back in her chair and watched Vivian's expression careful.

Vivian looked at her in surprise. She had not heard that rumor. She couldn't help but look afraid at the same time. That could mean war. "I had not," she said, trying to sound more in control.

Cersei nodded her head, but didn't say another word.

Vivian's mind raced as she thought of many possibilities. Was Cersei scared of her? That was impossible. Vivian had no means of being able to fully help Robb, even if she did know about and tried to join up with him. The only possible help she had would have been Ashes. But that was just a sword with a foolish legend behind it. Even if it were true, she would have to kill her grandfather, and that was not something she could do. He was the last member of her family who truly cared about her.

"Your majesty?" Vivian couldn't help but ask.

"I expect you to be back in four weeks' time," Cersei stated as she looked at Vivian. "I know it is not a long ride. I cannot have my court disappear for fear of a war. But I also cannot ignore tradition. When my brother returns to King's Landing then you and he shall marry. This kingdom needs to celebrate an event and my son is not ready to marry just yet." Her smile was cold, stiff and there was annoyance in her eyes. "And we both know how easily you get distracted in your grandfather's lands. At least this way you won't disappear up there for another three years."

"As you wish, your majesty," Vivian said. She ignored Cersei's last comment and instead focused on the rest. It wasn't Vivian joining Robb that Cersei was afraid of. She was afraid that Vivian's leaving would cause a ripple effect in court; that others would return to their respective homes once news of Robb's army reached their ears. S

"All of this," Cersei continued and waved her hand in the air. "Will be over shortly. My son will have Lord Stark take the black and his son will return back to Winterfell. Sansa will marry Joffery and all will return to normal." Her voice became distant as if she were trying to convince herself as well. Cersei's eyes brightened ever so slightly when she realized that Vivian was still there. "You may leave after King Joffery's announcement on the fate of Eddard Stark." She didn't understand that Vivian wasn't afraid of the war or of Robb and his army.

Vivian stood up and quickly curtsied before she made her way back to her quarters.

War was in the air. Vivian stopped in the middle of the hallway as her eyes widened. War! Usaa had told her that war was coming, that the phoenix could change the tide of the war.

She would have to talk to her grandfather about it. She hadn't told him about the woman's last prophecy. She could not stand the idea of her grandfather contemplating death to help her. She would be miserable for the rest of her life if Ashes took her grandfather's life. Even if she did marry Robb in the end, she would always feel guilty. And what if, in the end, the sword was nothing but a sword?

"Pack my things. We leave today!" Vivian said to her first servant that she saw.

* * *

><p>Vivian had barely made it back to her quarters before she was summoned to the courtyard in front of the palace. She didn't actually go to the courtyard but, instead, placed herself with the other nobles by the walkways in the palace. The common folk of King's Landing eagerly awaited Lord Stark's sentencing.<p>

Vivian wondered if they even knew what was going on. The people jeered and shouted angry words as Lord Stark was forced onto the platform in front of them.

Sansa, Cersei, and Joffery stood together at the corner of the platform and were higher up than anyone else. Lord Stark looked slightly afraid and upset. But Vivian had a feeling that he wasn't afraid for his life. He was a man of war, and had been in many battles. There was no way that death scared him.

Lord Stark had barely begun to speak when a stone was thrown at his face, hitting him. Vivian covered her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming in outrage. Sansa flinched, but kept her eyes on her father.

"Joffery Baratheon is the one true heir to the iron throne," Eddard said. He continued, but Vivian could barely make out what he was saying. She stared at his body. His words were upsetting him. She saw the defeat in his body as he finished speaking and looked down.

Vivian let the words spoken by the High Septon and by King Joffery go in one ear and out the other. Her thoughts went back to Eddard and his accusations. He was a man of honor who would never stoop to such accusations unless he had proof. What did he know about Joffery?

Joffery's smug look to Sansa, caught Vivian's making her focus on the present.

"But they've the soft hearts of women," Joffery said forcefully. "So long as I'm your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Illan, bring me his head!"

Vivian's heart dropped in horror as Cersei rushed at her son, trying to make him change his mind. A soldier grabbed Sansa from behind, refusing to let her go as she screamed and pleaded for someone to help her father.

Once again, Vivian was a spectral in the events that transpired. Lord Stark was shocked and surprised by Joffery's actions; the people were in love with it. The nobles around the king were shocked, but Joffery was pleased. The crowd feed him the admiration that he desired. Cersei stood back, powerless by what was going to happen.

Vivian couldn't tear her eyes away, as tears freely flowed down her cheek. The executioner pulled out Eddard's sword and with one neat swipe, cut off his head. Lord Eddard Stark was dead.

* * *

><p>Vivian was numb as her carriage started to make its journey out of King's Landing. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't allow much time to pass between Eddard's death and her leaving the city. She felt useless. She had no real power. She couldn't have saved Eddard, nor Sansa. It became quite clear to her what kind of king Joffery was going to be. If someone as powerful as Lord Stark was not safe then someone like her was even less so.<p>

Vivian moved the curtain of her carriage to one side and her heart nearly jumped into her throat.

"Boy!" Vivian shouted. Arya Stark turned and looked at her.

The little girl was dirty and had her hair cropped, but Vivian could easily recognize her. Attached to her hip was Needle.

Hope filled Arya's face and she almost smiled, but Vivian quickly shook her head. They were still in King's Landing and anyone could be watching.

"Wha'd ya want?" A man snarled as he walked over to Vivian's carriage. Vivian had seen him, ever so briefly, going through the dungeons. His name was Yoren and he had been looking for recruits for the Wall.

"Is that any way to talk to the future Lady Lannister?" Vivian snapped at the man. She had to admit to herself, she loved the look people got when she pulled her connections. He looked a little afraid, but it wasn't for himself. Then his face hardened and his lips curled ever so slightly. He did not act like the others. There was contempt in his look. "I'm not speaking with you but with that little boy. Come here!" Vivian said, refusing to show any fear.

Arya cautiously made her way over to Vivian.

"I need a boy to take care of my horses. Will you do it?"

Arya nodded her head in agreement.

"This boy is going north with me. To the Wall," Yoren snarled as he reached for Arya.

"I can take care of the horses," Arya said as she glanced up at the man. "Thank you."

Yoren was surprised and looked between Vivian and Arya. Realization filled his eyes when he saw Vivian's determined expression. Arya would be safer traveling with a noble verses traveling with his criminals.

"You will ride up there," Vivian said, pointing to the coachman. Arya nodded as she made her way up to the coachman.

"Be good to that boy," Yoren said, roughly.

Vivian looked at him and nodded. "I may find the boy's family on my trip back home," she replied.

Yoren was relieved by her words. It was clear that he understood what she had meant.

"May the Seven bless you," he said suddenly courteously.

Vivian nodded as she let the curtain close and leaned back. She would wait until they reached a safe distance before she let Arya join her in the carriage. Giddiness filled her stomach. She was going to do something dangerous, but good for the Starks. She would return Arya Stark to her family, to Robb.


	10. Reunion

Vivian clenched her fists around her horse's reins as they approached Robb Stark's camp. The banners were barely visible, but she was scared. She and Arya rode alone, but armed with their swords Ashes and Needle. She had dismissed her men when they were close enough to Robb's camp. She didn't want them to be viewed as traitors. They had wanted to protest, but she was a noble, and no soldier protested a noble.

A group of Robb's men quickly made their way toward them. Vivian and Arya squinted, trying to make out who was riding toward them. Neither recognized the soldiers, which meant that Robb had no idea that they were there.

It had been almost a week since Vivian had left King's Landing with Arya Stark. Their journey had been uneventful. When Vivian had reached the halfway point, she had sent a messenger with her mother's ashes to her grandfather. She wasn't sure what would happen to her, but she knew that her life was different now. She knew that once she reached the camp then people would know; Cersei would know. And more than likely she would be branded a traitor. But she was careful how she worded her letter.

She had told her grandfather that she had found Arya Stark, and in an act to help save the kingdom from war, had gone to give that girl to her family. She was careful with her letter for two reasons. One, she didn't want her grandfather to get in trouble. And two, if for any reason Robb didn't want her around then she would hopefully not be branded a traitor. It was a risk that Vivian had to take. She could not, in good conscious, allow Arya to travel in the company of such vicious men, those who were heading to the Wall.

"State your business," the lead soldier snarled at her as soon as he stopped his horse.

"I am here to see my brother!" Arya said from her horse. She still didn't look like a noble girl. Vivian had no clothes that could fit the little girl. Her cropped hair and dirty face made her look more like a boy than ever. Needle did not help matters either.

The soldiers looked at her and snorted.

"Your brother?" the leader asked.

"I am Arya Stark and my brother is Lord Robb Stark. Take us to see him right now!" Arya commanded.

The soldiers looked at her confused as she sat up straighter. Vivian nodded her head. The soldier's quickly placed themselves at either side of the two girls and escorted them into camp.

"We'll see about that," the leader huffed. It was clear he didn't want to take them to Robb, but he didn't want to get in trouble if she really was Arya Stark.

Butterflies filled Vivian's stomach. It had been three almost four years since she had seen Robb. She couldn't help but wonder if her memory was correct in his looks. It seemed to take them hours to ride down the little road toward the camp. Vivian kept on imagining her reunion with Robb.

During the beginning of her journey, her dreams were joyous as she imagined herself running to Robb and him being happy to see her. But now she was filled with fear and dread. She had nothing to offer Robb: no army, no money, and no great alliances only herself. Even if she gave him Ashes it was just a sword. No, now she feared that he would be unhappy to see her. Worse, she feared that he would believe she was there for Jaime. She had heard that the Kingslayer had been captured by Robb's army.

Vivian let out a gasp when she spotted Robb, her mind returning her to the present. He was far more handsome than she remembered. She used to think that he looked like a man, but seeing him now… there was no doubt that _now_ he was a man.

He stood outside of a tent, talking with a couple of his men and his mother. He gave her a quick glance before he froze. Slowly, he moved his head and stared at her. She fought the urge to let a huge smile cross her face, as she assessed his look. Was he happy or upset?

"Mother!" Arya shouted as she jumped off her horse, not even letting it come to a complete halt.

"Arya!" Catelyn yelled as she ran to her daughter. The two met halfway and hugged furiously. Robb ran over to them and placed his arms around them as Vivian dismounted.

"Arya," Catelyn said again as she pushed her daughter back and inspected her with her hands. Catelyn couldn't believe that Arya was there before her.

"They killed father," Arya cried as she hugged her mother.

Robb stood up and walked over to Vivian. She couldn't believe he was so close to her. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and touched her cheek. "You're here," he whispered.

"Yes," she said.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Not here," Catelyn whispered as Robb released Vivian. "Let's go inside."

They all nodded as they followed her into Robb's tent.

"Thank you, Lady Vivian, for returning my daughter," Catelyn said as soon as they entered.

Vivian nodded her head. "It was the least I could do," she replied.

"What is your betrothed going to say about this?" Theon teased.

Robb, Catelyn, Vivian and Arya glared at him.

"Out!" Robb commanded.

Theon opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it after seeing Robb's face. He bowed then left.

Robb looked at Vivian and there was a clear conflict of emotions in his face. He was happy to see her, but at the same time he looked upset. "What do you plan on doing now?" He couldn't help but ask.

Vivian looked at him then at Catelyn. "I hadn't thought that far," she admitted.

Robb looked at Vivian then at his mother. "Then you will stay here," he replied. "By my mother's side. It will be safer for you there."

Catelyn looked concerned, but nodded her head. Arya ran over to Robb and hugged him.

"I'm sure that you're hungry," Robb said after a few minutes. She nodded her head. "Mother?" he asked.

Catelyn opened her mouth to protest, but then nodded. "Come," she told her daughter.

Robb waited until the two left the tent before he turned his attention to Vivian. "Thank you for bringing my sister back, but…"

Vivian rushed forward and kissed him. Her hands went into his hair as she pulled him close. One of his hand wrapped around her back while the other tried to untie his cloak. She faintly heard his cloak dropping as their tongues danced. Then his hands explored her back; one found its way down and cupped her butt. Their breathing intensified as she placed one hand on his chest and tried to find an opening to feel his skin.

Part of her mind screamed at her to stop. It was going too fast. She pushed back and covered her lips with her hands. Both took in deep breaths as they thought.

"Forgive me," Robb said, clearly ashamed at his actions.

Vivian shook her head. She wasn't going to let him feel guilty about this. It was all on her. "I was the one who kissed you," she stated, not daring to go near him. She couldn't trust her body while they were alone. "I'm sorry. I… I love you, Robb. It's how I ended my letter to you. I had to do so much to make sure that you didn't read that. I didn't want you to read something that may have probably…"

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, interrupting her by giving her a short soft kiss. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle as he placed his forehead on hers. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered. "You can't go anywhere. With you, I can't lose now."

Vivian looked up at him and smiled. Her stomach growled and he laughed.

"Let's get some food for you as well," he said.

She placed her hand onto his arm and allowed him to escort her out. For the first time in a long time, she felt light as air.

* * *

><p>Catelyn tucked Arya into bed and smiled gratefully at her daughter. The little girl barely hit the bed before she was sleeping. She had been very brave, and now that she was safe she allowed her body to relax.<p>

Catelyn kissed her daughter's forehead before she left her tent. She nodded to one of the guards who stood at attention. Then Catelyn made her way to her son's tent. She had to speak to Vivian. The young noblewoman was in Robb's tent. Despite Catelyn's protest at having Vivian in Robb's tent alone, Robb had made it quite clear he didn't care about the camp's gossip. He had Eddard's stubborn look that Catelyn knew far too well.

Even though Robb trusted his mother, he didn't quite trust his men with Vivian yet. Catelyn couldn't blame the men for wanting to be cautious. All they knew about Vivian was that she was Jaime's betrothed. She could be there to try to rescue him. Or spy on them. Possibly even kill Robb. It did not escape them the looks that Robb gave her over dinner. To them, Robb was a love sick puppy falling for potentially lethal feminine wiles.

But Catelyn knew Vivian enough. There was no way Edith would raise Vivian to be a trickster. And Arya had told her that Vivian had happened upon her by chance. The young noblewoman had risked everything to return Arya to her family. Catelyn had to thank her for that, but she had another reason to talk to Vivian.

Robb's tent flap was closed, but there was no indication that he was occupied. Catelyn cleared her throat as she entered.

Vivian knelt on the floor petting Grey Wind. The direwolf sat happily and wagged his tail at the attention. Robb was nowhere in sight.

"Lady Stark," Vivian stammered as she stood up.

Catelyn gave her a soft smile before beaconing. "My son?" she asked.

"Theon took him. They are discussing the upcoming battle with Lord Lannister," Vivian asked.

"My son had Grey Wind stay behind?" Catelyn asked.

Vivian nodded her head.

"Go back to your spot by my son's side," Catelyn commanded the direwolf. It cocked its head as if trying to comprehend her, before turning and leaving.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter," Catelyn began. "But you cannot be with Robb!"

Vivian's body went cold by from the firmness in Catelyn's voice. "Why?" she instinctively asked. After all she had done?

"I'm sorry I must be blunt. For Robb to have been able to come as far as he did," Catelyn paused, letting out a deep sigh before continuing. "We promised Lord Frey that Robb would marry one of his daughters. Robb gets to choose, but he must marry the girl. We cannot afford to lose Lord Frey's loyalty"

Vivian blinked and slowly sat down onto one of the cushions.

"I'm sorry, Vivian," Catelyn said, truly sounding sorry. She had loved Edith, and Vivian reminded her so much of her deceased friend. Not to mention that being related to practically anyone else was better than Lord Frey, save the Lannisters.

"I understand," Vivian said, nodding her head.

Catelyn opened her mouth to argue with Vivian then stopped. She had expected the young woman to try to convince Catelyn otherwise, but she hadn't. "I'm sorry, my dear," Catelyn finally managed to say.

Vivian gave her a small smile as she chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "After everything, Lady Stark, I should not be surprised," she muttered bitterly.

Catelyn wanted to press the young woman and ask why, but she recognized the stubborn expression that Edith used to have. "I…" Catelyn caught herself from finishing her sentence. She almost told Vivian that she wished she could be her daughter-in-law instead. But she knew that would only hurt the girl more. "Thank you for understanding," she said instead. "You are welcome among us and I will help find a suitable husband for you."

Vivian nodded, but didn't look at Catelyn. "Do you mind if I tell him?" Vivian finally asked after a brief moment of silence.

Catelyn opened her mouth to protest, but then sighed and nodded her head. She knew that a mother telling a son what to do would produce the exact opposite of what was intended. "Can you handle it?" she asked.

Vivian nodded her head. "Don't worry, Lady Stark," Vivian said with a forced smile. "I know what to say."

Catelyn felt sorry for the girl. The two seemed as if they were in love. This would hurt her son, but it had to be done. If they survived the war, then she would personally make sure that Vivian married a nobleman. And, she could only hope that Robb learned to love Frey's daughter as Catelyn had learned to love Eddard.

* * *

><p>Vivian didn't move from her spot on the ground as she thought about what Lady Stark had said. Of course Lord Frey would ask that Robb wed one of his daughters. That alliance was good for Robb. He needed Lord Frey on his side in order for him to be able to get more troops.<p>

Vivian had nothing but herself to offer Robb and his cause. Vivian looked into the corner of Robb's tent where his armor and weapons were at. Ashes hung next to his sword. If only it possessed the magic that legends said it did, if only it could be the sole reason why battles were won. Then she could have told Lady Stark that they didn't need Lord Frey's alliance. But those stories were just fairytales, and her wishes never came true.

"Vivian," Robb's voice said happily.

She looked up at him and forced herself to smile. He looked so happy. She didn't want him be sad.

Robb rushed over to her and kissed her. Her body reacted automatically to his touch. She leaned her head back and eagerly kissed him back. He planted his hands on her hips. She placed one of her hands on his, and wrapped the other around the back of his neck. He let her go as he undid his clothing.

"Robb," Vivian said, taking in deep breaths. She kept her hand on his chest, forcing him back. "You mother has told me about Lord Frey."

Robb let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned back.

"I can't be that woman," she said. "I can't be the mistress, nor can I in good conscious allow us to do this. You might as well be married to the girl."

Robb reached out and tenderly touched her cheek. "I have already taken care of it," he whispered.

She blinked in surprise. "What?" she asked.

"I wrote a letter and sent it to Lord Frey. I changed the terms of our arrangement. My cousin will marry his daughter in my stead."

"But what if he…"

Robb interrupted her with a kiss before he continued. "I strongly suggested that he would not want to disobey his king," he said. His body went slightly tensed at the words.

Vivian grabbed his hand and kissed it. "King," she told him.

"And you _will_ be my queen," he told her as he picked her up.

She let out a small yelp and giggled as he set her on the bed. "We're not married yet, Robb," she said as she tried to get up.

He leaned in close and kissed her again. "We might as well be," he told her. "You have always been and will always be the only woman for me. When I saw you riding into camp I realized that you would be in my life forever. Nothing will keep us apart now."

Her body tensed when his hands started to undo the laces on her back. "Wait," she whispered. She could see the impatience in his face, but he obeyed her. "I have nothing to offer you alliance wise. I might as well be a commoner. Do you really want me?"

Robb knelt and took out a small knife. He used it to cut the lace from his shirt and looked at her. "My father said that in the old days, before the Seven, the marriage was simple. The man and the woman would go to a weirwood tree and bind themselves. There was no need for ceremony except for," he paused and blushed slightly, but tied the string around his right wrist. "The consummation," he continued. "There is no weirwood tree and we don't have a clergy of the Seven here to marry us. I will have no other but you. You will always be my one, Vivian Cynious. I want to bind myself to you. If I'm to die on the battlefield then I'll die happy knowing I was with you." He held the string up to her.

Vivian licked her lips then placed her fingers between his. "I will be yours, Robb Stark."

Robb smiled as he tied the string around her right wrist. "We will have a proper wedding in a few days," he whispered, before kissing her.

Vivian couldn't hold her body back anymore. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, kissing him deeply. She let him guide her further into the bed. She held onto his right hand tightly. Her mind refused to think of any consequences, only of the here and now. And here she was with her Robb and soon she would be his wife in every sense of the word.


	11. To Rescue Sansa

Vivian's eyes snapped open and she stared up at the ceiling. She had the distinct feeling that she was naked in bed. Slowly, she turned to her right and stared at Robb. He lay on his stomach and had his head turned away. She smiled as she looked at him. She had been afraid that everything was a dream.

Hesitantly, Vivian reached her hand out and touched Robb's arm. He was very much real. She let out a content sigh as she laid back and stared up. Their night had been intense, awkward, interesting and funny, to say the least. Her mother had warned her about sex and the pain that was supposed to come. Her mother had also said that the men expected them to be in pain. But her mother had never told her that there could be so many emotions.

Vivian ran her hand along her side and smiled. They had started out fast, but then her nerves took control of her. She wanted to be with him, but she was scared. And he seemed just as scared as she was. He didn't want to hurt her. So they took it very very slow. They had talked about drinking the mead that was in his room. It would have taken the edge off, but neither wanted to be drunk. And Vivian knew she was quick to get drunk.

Vivian rolled onto her side and bit her lip as her mind replayed the events of the previous night. She let out a soft giggle then sighed. She honestly couldn't wait to be with him again.

Suddenly, dread filled her body and she stiffened. Her being with Robb would be the talk of the camp now. She would be labeled as a whore, most assuredly. But what would Catelyn say?

Hands reached out and pulled her close. She felt Robb's hot breath on her neck and shivered. She prayed to any god that she would always keep that feeling when he touched her.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked with concern.

"A little scared," she replied. She turned and faced him.

"Are you in pain?" he asked as he touched her face.

She shook her head. "No," she replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Vivian licked her lips and hesitated. She wasn't used to telling her thoughts and feelings to anyone. "It's nothing," she finally said as she tried to pull away.

His arms tightened around her, refusing to let her go. "Vivian," he said softly. "Tell me what has you worried. I know you're worried."

"What if Lord Frey refuses? What will your mother say?" She couldn't help but sound concerned.

Robb smiled and kissed her on the lips. "It doesn't matter," he said. "You are my wife. And we will make it official soon. I am king in the north and Lord Frey has to listen to me. As for my mother," he paused as he thought. "She will love you. She may be upset at first, but do not worry."

Vivian gave him a small smile. "I should dress," she whispered as she pulled away. She didn't look at him as she started to put on her clothes. She could hear him ruffling into his clothes on the other side of the bed. It was easier for him to put on his clothes and soon he was by her side. He wrapped the string that he had cut off his shirt, around her wrist.

"Symbol that you are mine," he told her. "After our victory against Tywin we will celebrate our marriage and their defeat."

Vivian hugged him and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but fear for his life. Even with a host of people protecting him, there was no telling if the enemy would get lucky.

"Robb!" Catelyn breathed in surprise and horror.

Vivian jumped away from Robb and blushed with guilt. Catelyn's eyes went to the messed up bed and then over to the two who were hugging. She shook her head and her brows furrowed in pain.

"Please tell me…" She started but Robb interrupted her.

"Mother," he said. "Vivian is now my wife which means she is queen in the north. After our battle with Tywin we'll officially marry."

"And what of Lord Frey's daughter? Robb, you promised him and have now broken your oath. This will not bode well," she said, shaking her head.

"Robb," Theon said as he entered. He looked slightly surprised at the three then forced himself not to smile. His eyes glistened with mischief. "We need to make finalizations to the plans."

Robb nodded as he moved over to his mother. He kissed her on the forehead. "It will be fine, mother," he whispered. "I know that it will be fine."

Catelyn nodded to her son and waited for him to leave before she turned and looked at Vivian. Vivian fidgeted with unease, but stared back at Catelyn. "What have you done?" Catelyn asked in despair. "We need Lord Frey's alliance. It is not good for Robb to break his oath so early into his rule."

Vivian nodded and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Lady Stark," she said, trying to control her tears. "You don't understand. I love your son so much. I've loved him for a long while. He was so confident that Lord Frey would be alright with having Edmure wed one of the girls… I just felt hope. And I didn't care anymore." An idea sprung to her mind and she breathed deeply. "If you wish," she whispered just loud enough for Catelyn to hear. "I'll leave. I'll disappear. You can say that the letter was not from Robb, but a forgery. Save your alliance."

Catelyn walked over to her then hugged her. "We will work this out," she finally said. "I know my son. Now that he has had you then he won't let you go. He will look for you and throw everything away." She let out a deep breath then smiled. "I insist that you stay with me until you are officially married," she said. "After all, you are a noblewoman. Let's go get some breakfast."

Vivian smiled as they walked out together.

* * *

><p>Vivian walked quickly to her destination. It wasn't even noon yet. The soldiers still looked at her in mistrust, but she knew that they wouldn't harm her, at least, not now. She was with Robb and no one would want to risk their lives in touching her.<p>

Vivian had a crazy notion pop into her head during breakfast. She had to act on it. It was dangerous, since it was still light out, but she had too. She couldn't allow another second to wait.

"My sweet betrothed has come to rescue me?" Jaime asked as he looked up at her. Dry blood covered his face. His hair was greasy and matted from not being washed. Still, he flashed her his best smile. "Shouldn't you have waited till dark? Or have you created some diversion that no one will notice our escape?"

Vivian didn't answer as she looked at him. Oddly, she felt at peace with him. She now belonged to Robb and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I see," he said, shaking his head then laughing. "You gave yourself to him. For what? My freedom?"

Vivian shook her head. "No," she said. "You don't owe me anything, but you know the mistake Joffery made in killing Lord Eddard."

Jaime didn't nod as he watched her. "Your point?"

"Sansa is in danger. One false move and she'll be joining her father. She's still just a child. I need your help in getting her back."

Jaime let out a laugh as he shook his head. "Why should I help you? What do I get out of it?"

"Once I get Sansa back then I will tell Robb to release you," she said.

Jaime laughed. "You have that kind of power now? To control the boy-king?"

Vivian crinkled her nose in anger. "Joffery is the boy-king."

"I'm sorry," Jaime said sarcastically. "I mean, you have control over the usurper?"

"It appears that I was wrong," Vivian said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jaime called to her. "What makes you think I can help you? I am a little tied up."

Vivian looked back at him. "I'm sure you know the castle like the back of your hand. You can tell me how to get in and out without being detected."

Jaime snorted at that idea.

"Well well well," Theon's self-important drawl sent chills down Vivian's spine. She immediately stiffened. "Consorting with the enemy in broad daylight? I thought you were smarter than that Vivian. But… I will overlook this little," he paused and looked at Jaime then at Vivian. "Reunion for a small favor."

She looked at him in horror, then pushed her shoulders back. She was not going to let him intimidate her. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Have it your way," he said with a sly smile. "I knew you were here to see him! Traitor!" Theon yelled as he grabbed Vivian's wrist. She let out a shriek in protest. "Bring him!" he commanded to the soldiers.

"Theon, you're hurting me," Vivian cried as she tried to pull away. His grip was firm and he let his nails dig into her wrist. "You don't understand."

"And you don't understand that Robb will believe me over you," Theon whispered with an evil glint in his eye. "There is a little bit of time left."

Vivian spat on his face for what he was implying. She was not some whore.

Theon looked as if he were about to smack her, but thought better of it and stormed into the tent where Robb and his men were at. He roughly pushed Vivian in front of him as he stared at everyone in the room. "Look who I found consorting with our lovely prisoner," he said. "It appeared as if they were making plans for their escape."

"I would never!" Vivian cried out in horror.

Robb looked at Theon then at Vivian. "What is going on?" he commanded as he walked over to them.

"I caught this 'lady' talking with Jaime Lannister. It appeared to me that they were discussing his escape," Theon accused.

"No!" Vivian said, shaking her head. "That was not what we were talking about."

"So you were there," Robb sounded hurt that she even went near Jaime.

"Yes," Vivian said. "But not for that. I thought…"

"Silence!" Robb said, holding up his hand. He looked angry and hurt. Her actions were making him look bad to the others. She knew that he was defending her, but she had gone to see Jaime and in such a short time.

Vivian looked at all the unfriendly faces then grew mad. How dare he think ill of her, after all she had been through? "I went to Jaime to see if there were some secret passages at the castle to rescue Sansa," she said quickly. Her body was tense from fear and anger. He had to believe her.

Robb frowned as he looked at her.

"That is a lie," Theon snapped. "I…"

"She came to ask me to help her rescue Sansa," Jaime said. No one seemed to have noticed that their prisoner was in the tent. Jaime was shackled and tied up, making it impossible for him to escape. He tossed his head to one side so that his hair wasn't in his eyes.

Vivian's mouth fell open as she stared at him in surprise. He was the last person she ever imagined who would come to her defense.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked him.

"Lady Vivian came to ask me for a way to get in and out of the castle without being notice. We were rudely interrupted and I couldn't respond to her answer," he said. He turned his attention to Vivian and smiled. "As interesting of an idea that you have, no, there are no secret passages in which you can get in and out of the castle without detection."

Vivian let out a sigh of defeat as she looked down at her feet.

"But there is a way to get out of the castle," he said.

They looked at him in surprise.

"If there is a way out then wouldn't it be logically the way in?" Theon snarled.

Jaime laughed as if Theon had asked a stupid question, and shook his head. "You would like to believe. But no," he said. "The problem is getting into the castle. After that it will be quite simple getting out."

Robb looked at Vivian with a strange expression.

"I know that my sister will trust none of you, and it is most assured that she has heard that you are here, Lady Vivian," Jaime continued.

"For now Sansa is still betrothed to the boy-king," one of Robb's men said. "She is still safe."

"But she may not be for long," Vivian replied. "I was there when they executed Lord Stark."

Robb looked at her in surprise.

"Lord Stark said exactly what they wanted to hear, and from the looks of things it appeared that he would have only been exiled to the wall," she barely breathed, so that no one would interrupt her. "And Joffery himself stated that he was asked to exile Lord Stark. But he chose to execute him instead. There is no telling how safe Sansa is with him."

Robb looked in pain as he leaned against the table. "What am I supposed to do, Lady Vivian?" he finally asked, trying to keep his voice under control.

"You can't do anything," she said. "I have to do it."

Robb immediately straightened as he looked at her with surprise then worry. "No," he said flatly, shaking his head.

"It actually is the best option," Jaime replied with a nod of his head. They looked at him in surprise as he continued. "If you will allow me too then I will write a letter to my sister. Lady Vivian can claim to have come to make sure that I am safe and treated well. And exchanged your sister for her safe return to King's Landing."

"Why would you do that?" Vivian asked what everyone was thinking.

Jaime shrugged. "In exchange for my freedom on Sansa's safe return, I will help."

Robb opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. He knew what they had said was true. Vivian was the only logical person to go to King's Landing. She would still be in danger, but she was their best option to getting Sansa back safe and sound.

"Very well," Robb said.

* * *

><p>Vivian picked up Ashes and held onto it tightly. Everything was almost ready for her leave. Jaime just had to finish his letter to his sister before she could leave. She was nervous again. But this time, she wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was for returning back to King's Landing. She had to play her part well to rescue Sansa.<p>

"Vivian," Robb whispered as he walked into his tent.

She turned and looked at him. He looked troubled and scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," he finally managed to say.

Vivian smiled as she walked over and hugged him. "It's alright," she said as he hugged her back. "I should have told you and had you with me. I'm just used to acting on my plans on my own. I'm not used to bringing anyone in on them. "

He kissed her deeply. "Promise me you will take care of yourself," he said as he held onto her hands tightly. "I don't want you to do this."

"I'll be alright," she said, trying to comfort him. "I promise."

"If it appears that Cersei doesn't trust you then come back. I love my sister very much, but I can't bear the thought of losing you. We will find another way of getting her." He was almost pleading with her to stay.

Vivian looked down at Ashes then held it out to him. "Take it," she said. "Use it against, Lord Tywin."

Robb grabbed the sword then pushed it back at her. "Give it to me when you come back," he said.

Vivian pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him. "Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone," she commanded.

He nodded. "Come back quickly and safely," he told her.

"Ashes won't let me die," she stated then smiled as the two walked out of the tent together.

Robb helped her onto her horse and grabbed her leg. She looked down at him and gave him a sweet smile. She was surrounded by his men and he knew that they would keep her safe. They were to ride with her till they neared King's Landing. Then they were to hire other men to take her the rest of the way. They would wait for her and Sansa in a designated area and make their hurried trip back to Robb. If all went according to plan then they would be back in a week's time if not less.

Robb didn't notice Theon's sinister smile as he watched Vivian ride away. Theon hated Vivian. The 'noblewoman', if she could be called that, acted too high and mighty. He, Theon Greyjoy, came from a far more powerful family than she did. And he had finally found a way to knock her off her pedestal. He wished he could be there and see the event that he had started.

Theon shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't for many reasons, and the main one being was that he couldn't have himself identified and Robb finding out. That would just be bad for him.

* * *

><p>Vivian stared out at the quiet streets of King's Landing from her carriage windows. They had made good time, riding their horses near death. It was a little over three days since she had left Robb's camp. Her butt was sore from riding all day and all night for two days. By the third day they had to part ways and she hired a coach and men to take her the rest of the way. She had slept most of the day in the carriage.<p>

Vivian wasn't exactly sure what time it was. But it was very dark and she assumed that it was well into the night. Normally, the gates were closed, but when the guards found out who she was they let her in. She was surprised, to say the least, that they still regarded her as Jaime's betrothed. She had felt that Cersei would have already told her guards to send her to prison.

Vivian sat up straighter as she thought. Everyone in the palace would be asleep except for the guards. Which meant that it was the perfect time for her to grab Sansa, and for the two to run away. She couldn't help but smile at her luck. Things were really looking up for her.

The carriage came to a sudden halt, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Is something the matter?" Vivian asked as she pulled back the curtains to her carriage. The door was roughly pulled open and a man grabbed her and pulled her out. She let out a sharp scream until someone punched her in the gut. She gasped and coughed in surprise as she collapsed onto her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Vivian quickly glanced around and realized that her men were all dead. She looked at her attackers. If she were to die then she wanted to know who was going to kill her. She didn't recognize the men and it was too dark to see their insignias, if they had any.

One of the men pulled her up and she struggled. Another man punched her across the face.

"Why'd ya do that?" the one who held her hissed in anger.

The other one didn't answer as Vivian lay limp. She had never been punched before. Suddenly, the man let her go and she collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes quickly glanced around her, looking for a way to escape.

"She was perdy," the same one who held her said.

"We were told to make a _very _good impression on her," the one who punched her replied.

Vivian found her escape. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet and started to run. "Help!" she screamed. "Guards!"

Someone ran in front of the horses and grabbed her wrist, twisting her toward him. She let out a cry in surprise as something pierced her chest. She grabbed at the man who held a sword in his hand.

"What'd ya do?" the other two men shouted. "We were supos' ta rape 'er and leave 'er."

He let her collapse onto the ground, but held onto the weapon. Vivian felt wet as her blood started to surround her. She forced her eyes to look up at the man who had stabbed her. She recognized the sword that he held. It was Ashes.

"I'm sorry, lady," the man said as he looked down at her. "I'm afraid that Lord Frey has paid me more to kill her than your Lord Greyjoy." The man knelt and cocked his head as he looked at her. He could tell that she was struggling to stay alive. "You poor dear," he said, shaking his head. "Just let go. I'm afraid, Lord Stark has learned the hard way to not mess with the Freys." He held up Ashes and sighed. "It is a rather lovely sword," he commented. "Too bad it will give your Lord Stark the message that you are dead."

"What're we ta do wit 'er body?" the two asked in fear. They were clearly not hired to kill her.

The man shrugged. "I don't care," he said. He started to whistle as he casually walked away. Vivian faintly heard the shouts of the guards as they ran to her rescue. But they were already too late.

She felt her body being picked up, but there was no pain. She wasn't sure how long the person was carrying her, but then she was falling. Her body hit water and she sank. Her world started to fade but she still fought the darkness. At least, Robb would have Ashes. She could only hope that he would wield it and that the legends were true. With her death, Ashes would come to life. With her death, Robb would be able to become King of Westeros.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry Rikka21. Lord Frey did not take it very well. I haven't read the books, but I do know about the Red Wedding (as wikia is my friend). Very much not looking forward to that in the show. At least we have a little bit of time before then. Apparently, I'm near the end of my story. Kind of caught me by surprise. Hope you guys continue to enjoy. I know things look grim right now, but sometimes sacrifices must be made to win wars.**


	12. Fiery Rage

Sansa bit her lip as she approached Vivian's body. She couldn't believe that her only ally was dead. She had heard that Vivian had been in the river for at least a day before she was found. Sansa had been afraid to see the body, but she needed to pay her respects.

Looking down at Vivian, Sansa realized that she didn't look bad. They were outside and the sun shown down on Vivian's body, giving her clothes a nice shine. Stones covered her eyes and her body was completely wrapped up. The skin that showed was extremely pale, but it did not look deformed. The silent sisters did a good job for burying the dead. Only, Vivian wasn't going to be buried. She was going to be burned, just as her mother was.

Sansa gave a quick glance to her right where Joffery and Cersei stood. Both showed that they didn't care that Vivian was dead. They were only there because she had been Jaime's betrothed. The guards have found Vivian's carriage and a letter from Jaime. The letter had said that Vivian had gone to Robb's camp to make sure that Jaime was safe. That she had exchanged Arya to Robb for her safe return to King's Landing. Cersei gave no real indication if she believed the letter. But she had no proof that Vivian was a traitor. And so, Vivian's body was allowed to be prepared by the silent sisters in the fashion that was required of a noble.

Sansa looked back at the Lannister guards who were near her. Temptation of death filled her mind. If she waited for the right moment she could throw herself into the flames and die. It would be faster for her than to have to endure the torture that Joffery was doing to her. She hated herself for liking him once. But his true colors now showed. He was an evil boy.

"I'll miss you," Sansa couldn't help but whisper to Vivian as her body shook. The silent sister lifted the torch and set the bundles on fire. It felt like a barbarian funeral, having someone burned instead of buried in a crypt.

Sansa held back her tears as she stared straight ahead. She bit her lip, waiting for the right moment. She let her mind wander for a brief moment. Why had Vivian returned? Sansa had overheard that the letter said that Vivian had taken Arya back to Robb. Did Vivian return for Sansa? To bring her back to her family? It was both a happy and sad thought.

Vivian's body easily caught fire, causing Sansa to close her eyes. No, she couldn't be a coward. She couldn't throw her body into the flames. There was no telling if she would die, or be horribly disfigured. Screams forced her to open her eyes. She covered her face with her hands as the fire wrapped around her, engulfing her body.

* * *

><p>Robb sat on his horse, impatient. It had been five days since Vivian had left for King's Landing. His men had not sent him any ravens, but then again, they couldn't. They were deep into enemy lines, and if their message got intercepted then Vivian would be in very deep trouble. He had to wait a few more days. She would be returning soon. He knew it.<p>

The sound of battle brought Robb back to the present. His army had just started fighting Tywin's. Robb had picked the perfect spot to engage Tywin. His army was up on a hilly area while Tywin's was below. It made it easier for Robb's men to engage Tywin's, but it also made it that much more difficult for them to retreat.

Robb had wanted to join, but this time his men refused to let him. Tywin was a capable and smart military leader. They could not risk Robb out in the battlefield with that man. He was nearly as dangerous as Jaime.

"Majesty?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Robb turned and looked at the man who neared them. The man was on foot and looked at them tentatively.

"Why aren't you fighting, soldier?" Theon snapped at the man.

"I have a message from Lord Frey," he said as he bowed then produced a sheathed sword.

"Shit," Theon whispered, recognizing Ashes.

Robb looked confused as he and his bodyguard dismounted. Theon quickly jumped off his horse and unsheathed his sword. "What is the meaning of this?" he snarled.

"Theon, no!" Robb said in a commanding voice, raising his hand out to his friend.

Theon wanted to kill the man. They weren't meant to kill the girl, only hurt her badly.

Robb grabbed Ashes and unsheathed it. It was clear that he didn't comprehend what the message was. Or if he did, he was doing his very best to deny the truth. Dry blood covered the sword.

"Did you do it?" Robb said with an icy tone.

"Na, na, no, my lord," the man stammered. "It was given to me by a man. He said to give it to you and say that Lord Frey had sent it to you. He told me you would understand the meaning."

Robb didn't say a word as he looked at the sword. His body tensed with angry and he abruptly turned and mounted his horse.

"Robb," Theon said as he got onto his horse.

Robb kicked his horse into a gallop. His men quickly followed him as they rode into the battlefield. Even if they wanted to, they knew that they could not stop Robb.

A soldier spotted Robb and rushed at him. Robb yelled in anger as he hacked the man with Ashes. He urged his horse further into the battlefield. He was going to make Lord Frey pay. The sword was starting to feel incredibly warm in his hands.

"Give me the power to defeat these bastards!" Robb screamed at it, suddenly, it bursted into flames. His eyes widened with surprise. "It's true," he whispered.

A man screamed as he attacked Robb, but Robb slashed him with the flaming sword. If the flaming sword was true then it had to bring him victory. He pressed his horse harder into the battlefield. He was going to win this battle for Vivian.

* * *

><p>"What is he doing?" Tywin questioned nobody as he watched Robb ride into the battlefield. There was no doubt in his mind that the little band of horses was Robb and his men. But why would the young king be so stupid? It didn't help that they barely started fighting before one of their swords bursted into flames. Tywin had no doubt that the man wielding the flaming sword was Robb.<p>

"Aim for that group!" Tywin commanded the man in charge of the catapults. The man nodded as he quickly went to give the orders to his men.

Tywin sat on his horse behind the battle. He had no need to join in since Robb wasn't fighting. Part of him felt remorse that he wasn't going out there to kill Robb himself. But why risk his life when the boy was being stupid?

Something flashed in the corner of his eyes, causing him to look up and to his right. It was a gloomy day, with low hanging grey clouds. But the clouds were changing colors: yellow, red, and orange. It was not the sun, because he knew that the sun was on his left. He frowned.

"My lord?" Tywin's brother asked as he looked in the direction that Tywin was looking. He spotted the discoloration of the clouds and frowned.

The orange hues started to get brighter and Tywin knew that something was approaching them. His horse let out a snort and moved with unease. He snarled in anger. His horse was a trained battle horse. It never got nervous or scared. Something was very wrong.

They heard a strange bird like call and it sent shivers down his spine. He had never heard that sound before. The clouds were abruptly parted by two large fiery wings. The bird flew down, its legs tucked under its body. It flew over Tywin who instinctively ducked. Then it reached its talons out and grabbed one of the catapults, lifting it up. Its tail hit another, setting that one on fire. The bird didn't stop as it flew past them, raining catapult parts over everyone.

Tywin screamed at his men to control the fire. He looked up, just on time to see the bird fly up into the clouds. Even from afar, he could see someone on its back. Why had it attacked them? His eyes watched as the grey clouds turned colors. It had banked right. The bird started to head over to Robb's men and he couldn't help but secretly hope that it would do damage to their side. He didn't know what he would do if the giant thing was on Robb's side.

It flew toward Robb and his retreating guards. The guards immediately tensed and got ready to fight it. They were so preoccupied with the bird coming toward them that they didn't see one of Tywin's men bearing down on Robb. The bird screeched in rage as it grabbed the man and horse, tossing the horse into the battlefield and flying with the man. Tywin's man tried to hack at the bird, but it let him go. He screamed as he plummeted to his death.

The bird rose up into the air and hovered over Robb's army as it surveyed the chaos below. Tywin couldn't tell if the bird was on fire or not. Every other wing flap it seemed as if the bird was on fire, but then it appeared to have feathers.

A stone from a catapult flew at it, but it easily dove toward the ground. It skimmed over the battlefield and grabbed another of Tywin's knights, tossing this man into the air. There was no doubt that it was on Robb's side.

"Sound the retreat!" Tywin ordered his men. The bird grabbed another catapult and ripped it apart, letting the pieces fall into Tywin's army. The archers fired at the bird, but there was no telling if the arrows hit it or not. The bird didn't seem fazed by the arrows.

Tywin grounded his teeth in anger as he forced his horse into a retreat. He never retreated. This was a first for him. He hated the feeling, but he knew when it was time to call it quits. Tywin allowed selective curses to escape his lips. The Starks were supposed to have direwolves protecting them, not fiery mythical birds.

* * *

><p>Robb stared at the chaos that the phoenix had achieved. Although his men were initially scared of the bird, they quickly grew confidence when it picked out Tywin's men. Their courage increased tenfold when Tywin's army retreated.<p>

The phoenix had come out of nowhere and effectively crushed the morale of Tywin's army. It had destroyed three catapults in a matter of minutes. Robb's men had tried to urge him to leave, but he couldn't. He had seen someone one the bird's back. But the bird was too high up for him to identify who it was. Either way, he felt a connection with the fiery bird. He knew the instant that Ashes caught fire that the bird was close. He also knew that it wouldn't harm him.

Robb couldn't blame his bodyguards for fearing for his safety. The bird had come out of nowhere and took out two of Tywin's catapults, then it headed in their direction. No one had ever seen a creature like it before. His men were so preoccupied with saving him from the bird that they didn't notice one of Tywin's men. But the phoenix did, and it grabbed the man, flicking him back into the battlefield.

Robb's eyes watched as the phoenix hovered over the dissipating battleground. Part of him expected it to fly away and never see it again. But then it turned and flew over to him.

Robb's guards gasp and tensed as the large bird clumsily landed near them. Robb couldn't help but chuckle at the landing. For such a magnificent bird that was a terrible landing. If it was on fire before it wasn't now. The body of the bird was a lovely shade of red that turned orange then yellow.

Robb looked down at Grey Wind who sat nonchalantly next to his horse. Grey Wind's attitude made Robb trust the bird even more. Their battle horses were slightly nervous, and eyed the bird. They were trained not to be afraid of anything, but this giant predator was twice their size with very large talons.

"Stay still!" Robb commanded his men. He didn't want to scare it. It looked majestic as it stood up straight. Then it slowly lowered its body so that its passenger could get off. Robb choked on a cry, recognizing the passenger.

"Robb!" Sansa cried out as she placed her feet on the ground.

Robb quickly dismounted and met his sister halfway. The two hugged fiercely. She had done it. Vivian had found a way to rescue his sister for him. And yet, she was dead. Life was unfair.

"How did you escape?" Robb asked as he looked up at the phoenix.

The bird ignored them as it preened its feathers.

"They burned Vivian's body and…" Sansa started then choked on a sob.

Robb held her tightly. The bird cocked its head to one side as it watched their interaction. "Thank you," Robb whispered as he reached his hand toward it. "If only you could have saved Vivian, too."

The bird swayed then shimmered as if it were a mirage. Then it shrieked as flames wrapped around it. Slowly the flames became smaller, until he realized that there was a human body inside them. Robb quickly took off his cloak and covered Vivian as she fell.

"Vivian," he whispered as he pulled her close to his body. He could feel the heat coming off of her skin.

She placed her hand on his chest and smiled. "Told you Ashes would protect me," she whispered.

Robb kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks then finally lingered on her mouth. She was in his arms and she was alive and safe.


	13. Explained

**A/N: Ack! There went my goal of finishing this before the new season. Sorry about that. My muse ran away from me. But this chapter is finished. I think that there are two more chapters there might be a third, I am unsure. I'll try to get them done quickly.**

* * *

><p>Vivian woke up and let out a short cry as she sat up in bed. She blinked a few times and looked around. Her surroundings were only vaguely familiar. She frowned as she tried to place what had happened. The bed, decorations and… She was in a tent. Robb's tent! Suddenly, she felt giddy and shy. She pulled the covers back and frowned. She wore a nightshift, but something was off. Her arms were incredibly sore.<p>

Vivian placed her hand down and her fingers touched something soft. She looked to her right hand and her eyes grew large with surprise. Grey Wind looked up at her and let out a canine smile as he panted. He gave her a quick lick before he quickly bounded away.

Vivian was surprised by his size. She was sure that he was smaller the last time she had seen him. But maybe she was wrong and never really noticed. It didn't matter. Vivian got up and stretched her body. Her arms protested the use of her muscles, but she ignored them. If Robb was gone then the hour had to be late. She hated that she slept in.

"You're awake," the all too familiar voice said with relief.

Vivian looked up and let out a small cry as Robb wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Robb," she whispered. Then she frowned. Hadn't she left him to find Sansa? Was that a dream? "What happened?" she asked him.

He frowned in return as he pulled back. "Don't you remember?" he asked her.

Vivian shook her head, but she felt as if something very important had happened.

He placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her in worry. "How do you feel?" he asked.

She looked down at her arms and sighed. "Very sore. I feel as if I had been carrying something heavy all day." Her expression changed to that of horror when she saw his mischievous smile. "Oh no," she said. "What did I do? Did I embarrass you?"

"Well," he said as his eyes dance with mischief. "If you consider losing your phoenix form and being naked before my army and Tywin Lannister's?"

Vivian blushed a deep red as she covered her face in her hands. "A… a phoenix?" she asked. Suddenly, the memories of everything that had happened came flooding back to her.

He didn't move as he watched her, unsure of what to do.

She looked at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He gladly returned the kiss. "You're warm," he whispered as he felt her skin.

"I thought that was a dream," she whispered as she placed her forehead against his.

He shook his head. "It wasn't," he whispered back. He ushered her back to the bed and she slowly sank onto it. She looked at her hands and slowly moved her fingers and tensed her muscles. His hand gently touched her and he slowly rubbed her muscles.

"We have tried to control the rumors, by spinning the story a bit. Naturally, the truth is out there, but I highly doubt anyone would believe it. We spun a more believable story by saying that you created the illusion of a great phoenix." Robb slowly worked his hands up her arms then looked at her. "How did you do it?"

Vivian shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I… Last thing I remember was getting into town and…" She immediately paled.

"What?" he asked.

"I… No, I don't remember," she said, shaking her head and lying to him. "What is happening now?"

"We are returning to the north," Robb said. "With the return of Sansa, I kept my promise and let Jaime Lannister go. We have encountered no resistance in returning home. And I have received no reports of anyone following us. At our current rate, we should be reaching The Twins by tomorrow afternoon and Winterfell in only a matter of weeks."

Vivian couldn't help but pale. "Lord Frey?" she asked.

Robb shrugged. "I have received no reply from him, but whatever he may say is of no consequence."

"The Lannisters are going to let us go?" She couldn't help but sound suspicious about that.

Robb nodded his head. "They have now had to divert their attentions toward Renly and Stannis Baratheon. Stannis has sent out letters to all the nobles claiming that the three children of Cersei are the products between her and Jaime, not Robert."

Vivian shivered at the thought. "That… is disgusting," she couldn't help but say.

Robb nodded.

"So we will be at the Twins tomorrow?" Vivian asked as she thought.

He nodded.

"He was the one who had me killed," she said softly.

Robb paled then pulled her to him as he hugged her. "Sansa said that you had died," he whispered into her ear. "She said that she saw your body and that they burned you." She had confirmed what he didn't want to believe. She had been killed on the order of Lord Frey, but she had come back to him. The only thing he was worried about was how long would she be there? Was she just a vengeful ghost who would disappear once they got up north?

"Robb?" she whispered in his ear. He didn't want to let her go.

"Yes?" he asked.

"She told me that a war was coming. She said that the phoenix could turn the tides. But she said that only if Cynious blood was spilled would the phoenix live. I thought that meant that I had to kill my grandfather or my mother. But it didn't mean that."

Robb pulled away from her and looked at her as she slowly pieced everything together. "Who?" he asked.

"The fortuneteller, Madam Usaa," Vivian said as if he should have known who she was talking about. "Everything makes sense now. The vision at the Godswood. You and Jaime were there, but he had more control. I knew that only I could break it, but I had to be free. Then Usaa told me that if I gave her Ashes, then I would be able to be with you and happy. If I had given it to her then Jaime would have never stayed behind and met me. But then this would have happened and you would have come here and probably eventually die."

Robb held onto her hands, but didn't interrupt her as she kept on speaking. She was no longer talking to him, but thinking out loud.

"Then the last time I talked to her I heard the curse. Cynious blood had to be spilled for the phoenix to live. But it was specific. They had to use Ashes to kill me otherwise it would have never happened. That's how my ancestor won her battles. It wasn't the sword, per say. She was a phoenix. She bound the ability to become a phoenix into the sword." Vivian looked at Robb in surprise. She wasn't even sure how she knew her knowledge. Maybe it was the phoenix in her. It knew the past, it was the past!

Robb gulped as he registered what she was saying. It sounded crazy, but at the same time logical. During the battle, when he held Ashes, he knew certain things. He knew that Vivian was coming. He even knew that the phoenix was Vivian, although he didn't quite believe that part. He also knew that she wouldn't harm his men.

"Do you think you can do it again?" he asked her. "Become a phoenix?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I don't want to try, yet," she said as she blushed. "I would rather not burn your camp down, or harm you."

"I don't think you can," he said. "Sansa told me that while she was on your back you were on fire, but your flames didn't hurt her. I don't think you can hurt those you care about. But as I'm sure you don't have any deep feelings for this tent…" His eyes danced with mischief as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe I'll do it then!" she threatened.

Robb laughed as he lifted his arms in surrender. "Please do not," he said. "I would rather not scare my men."

Vivian leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, before letting out a sigh.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Vivian smiled, but shook her head. "I would rather take a walk."

Robb smiled. "I will join you," he said as he kissed her cheek. "It is a chilly night, so dress warmly."

"I should change my clothes," she said while nodding her head.

"My lord, you have a visitor!" a guard shouted from outside.

Robb leaned over and kissed Vivian. Finally, he let her go and smiled. "On my way," he replied. He held onto her hand as he got up and slowly let it go as he walked away.

Vivian waited till Robb was gone before she started to change into a fresh set of clothes. There was a part in her story that she hadn't told Robb. And she wasn't sure if she would. Theon Greyjoy had hired men to rape her. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she showed no interest to Theon. Or maybe it was because the man was jealous that Robb was starting to listen to her more than him. After all, he was Robb's right hand man. Theon had done a ridiculously, "childish" move. In all honesty, she didn't know what to do. She pushed him out of her mind. There were other things that she had to think about first.

For example: Lord Frey's attempted assassination toward her. But even that she couldn't fault the man. He was not only a pawn in the hands of Destiny, but it was her and Robb's fault as well. After all, she knew that Robb had promised to marry one of his daughters, but now the young king of the north had unofficially broken his vow. Robb and Vivian were as good as married and Lord Frey knew it. He knew that killing her would not harm him in the long run. At least, he thought that was true. But here she was alive and well, because of the phoenix.

Vivian let out a sigh as she finished getting dressed. Despite the fact that the tent was warm, Vivian wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. Robb had told her it was chilly, and she trusted him. Vivian stepped out and nodded to one of the soldiers who stood in front of the door. He held a torch in one hand.

"Lady," he said as he saluted her. "His majesty requested that I escort you wherever you wish to you."

Vivian nodded her head, then sighed. Robb was wrong. It wasn't chilly at all. She adjusted the cloak freeing more of her body from its warmth. Still, she was uncomfortably warm. She started to take off the cloak when she spotted the group that was heading her way. She froze. Robb was coming back, but it wasn't him that Vivian was watching intently. By his side was her grandfather, Maximus Cynious. Maximus looked serious and angry. He had two of his men follow behind. If he was relieved to see her alive he didn't show it. Vivian didn't notice that Lady Catelyn was behind her son.

"Lord Cynious," Vivian said, when they were close enough, as she bowed.

Maximus barely acknowledged her.

"I think we should take this meeting in my tent," Robb stated. His voice was firm and his body tense. He didn't like the way Maximus was acting at Vivian.

Maximus nodded his head and followed them into Robb's tent. Slowly, the older man looked around, but didn't speak or acknowledge Vivian.

Robb placed himself beside his future wife and gently grabbed her hand.

"My lord," Catelyn began in her most diplomatic voice, but was stopped by Maximus.

Vivian let out a cry of surprise when her grandfather wrapped his arms around her. "I had believed you to be dead," he whispered as he held her close. "Queen Cersei sent a raven saying they found your body in the river."

Vivian returned her grandfather's hug and let out a sigh of relief. He had not been angry with her. "I'm sorry," she replied. "As you can see, I am quite alive."

He let her go and pulled back. His eyes assessed her and there was a bit of sadness in them. "You do understand that I can not official accept your union or claim while Joffery is king," Maximus said as he looked at the two.

Vivian nodded.

"If you wish you may join us, my lord," Robb said. "I have lands that I can give to you."

Maximus shook his head. "And the people that I protect?" he asked. "I can not bring them all to the north. They have lived in the south all of their lives. They will not be able to adjust to the colder life of where you live."

Vivian let out a small smiled as she hugged her grandfather again. "Thank you for coming," she said. This was his farewell. Neither knew if they would see each other again and she knew she would miss him. He taught her so much.

"Do not cry, Vivian," he said as she wiped the tears from her face. She nodded her head then let out a chuckle as she rubbed her nose.

"I have brought wedding presents," he said as he undid his belt and handed the empty scabbard to Robb.

Reverently, Robb took the scabbard and nodded. "Thank you, my lord," he said, trying his best to sound respectful. The thing that was given to him looked barely worthy enough to hold the rusted sword of a peasant.

Maximus let out a hearty laugh as he grabbed the edge of the scabbard and pulled off the leather. There was another leather scabbard underneath. Only this one was carefully designed. The Stark coat of arms was clearly featured in the middle on a lighter piece of leather. Robb turned it to the other side and saw the Cynious coat of arms. "It is Ashes' original scabbard," Maximus stated. Moving down the scabbard on either side was the image of a bird.

Vivian looked at her grandfather in surprise.

"I had a friend who put in the Stark design," he continued.

"Thank you, my lord," Robb said as he beamed with pride. Then he frowned. "But Ashes belongs to Vivian."

Maximus looked at his granddaughter then took off his cloak. Gently, he undid a side and peeled the layers apart. In between the fabric was a richly colored dress. He couldn't show his support by openly bringing presents, but he had found a way to bring some.

"Beautiful," Vivian whispered as she knelt.

"This," he said as he pulled it up and held it out to her, "was your very great grandmothers. It will not catch fire, and will stay on even after you become a phoenix"

Vivian stared at him in surprise as she took the dress. It was orange with gold lining. The design was old, but the dress could easily be augmented to the current fashion. Vivian couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her thought. Fashion? Did she really just think about that? "But… how?" Vivian finally asked as she looked at her grandfather.

"Old magic," he said. "The true story of Ashes was kept hidden so that no one would know. Eventually, the retelling of the legend resembled half the truth. Ashes was a fiery sword, but enchanted. The owner was not a woman, but a married man. His wife was descended from a phoenix and had the ability to turn into one. But she could get lost as the phoenix. So to keep her human persona she locked the part of the phoenix in the sword itself. Martel caught her husband off-guard and killed him, claiming to sword for himself. She, in turn, cursed the sword and her blood."

Vivian nodded as she remembered Usaa's words. "This dress," Vivian said as she held it up. No wonder it was so simple. She could easily wear it under anything she had.

"I know that it does not burn," he said. "I do not know if it will stay on."

Vivian hugged her grandfather. After a few minutes, she let him go as she wiped her tears away. Maximus looked at Robb.

"You will take care of my granddaughter," he half asked, half stated.

"I love her dearly," Robb replied. "She will never want, and I will cherish and honor her all of my life."

Maximus nodded then kissed Vivian's forehead.

Movement caught their attention. Lady Catelyn and a Septon entered the tent. Maximus couldn't help but smile. Robb looked at his mother gratefully then walked over to Vivian.

She was surprised and slightly scared. She had no idea what was going on.

"Vivian," Robb said as he grabbed her hands and firmly held onto them. "I have loved you since we were children. How you love my family and have risked your life for them has made me love you more. I do not want to live another day without you. And I vow under the Seven, the old gods, and all those who are listening, that I will honor, respect, protect, and love you till my dying day. I will give you all that I have and all that you will ever need. This I vow to you as Robb Stark and your husband." She breathed deeply as she listened to him.

"Robb," she answered, her voice was surprisingly strong despite her nerves. "I have loved you since we were children. Your kindness and thoughtfulness has made me love you more. You didn't have to wait for me, but you did. I have been waiting for this day. I do not want to live another day without you. I vow under the Seven, the old gods, and all those who are listening, that I will honor, respect, protect, and love you till my dying day. I will do what I can to make you happy. I do not have much, but what I have is yours. This I vow as Vivian Cynious and your wife."

Robb leaned down and kissed her, sealing their vow.

"May the Seven bless you with many happy fruitful years," the Septon said simply.

Robb smiled and Vivian giggled. It wasn't a grand ceremony. And there was no doubt that they would have a grand feast when they returned to Winterfell. But at least her grandfather got to witness the ceremony.

Maximus cleared his throat, as he adopted a formal stance. "I congratulate you, your magesties," he said as he bowed to the two. Vivian felt awkward at the gesture. "But I must leave. May the Seven bless you," he said.

Vivian pulled away from Robb and hugged her grandfather then kissed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before he walked out of the tent.

"I will make sure that he is escorted to a safe town," Robb said as he followed after the older man, the Septon following behind him.

Catelyn looked at Vivian then smiled as she hugged her. "My son was very worried about you," she said.

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn," Vivian said softly.

Catelyn shook her head. "It was the least I could do. I have yet to thank you for rescuing both of my daughters."

"I'm sorry," Vivian said. "We have to pass Lord Frey. I'm sure he won't be too happy with Robb."

Catelyn let out a small smile. "The old man will have to learn that not everything goes the way we want. And I'm sure that he has heard of the rumors about a large fiery bird that is on Robb's side. He will not dare to refuse Robb with such a magnificent creature by his side." Catelyn paused for a second before she continued. "And as I understand, Lord Frey grudgingly accepted Robb's proposal to have my brother, Edmure Tully, wed one of his daughters."

Vivian let out a small smile, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Edmure.

Catelyn reached out and wrapped her arms around Vivian. "Welcome to the Starks," she whispered.

Vivian sighed in relief.

"Sansa and Arya have been asking for you. It is late now, but tomorrow you will see them." Catelyn smiled then let out a little sigh when Robb entered the tent. "Sleep well," she said as she squeezed Vivian's hand then patted her son on his shoulder, before walking out.

Robb looked at Vivian and smiled before he winked.

"I believe you will have to wait, my lord," Vivian said with a small slightly mocking bow.

"Oh?" Robb asked with raised eyebrows.

"We were going to go for a walk," she pointed out.

"Will you join me, my lady?" he asked without hesitation as he extended his arm.

"I shall," she said. "But I must take off this cloak. It is hot out tonight."

Robb didn't say a word as she took off her cloak, and then the two walked outside. Neither had a specific place to go, and quietly walked around camp. Vivian noticed that the men she passed were dressed warmly as Robb was. But her body was warm enough. The cool breeze felt nice, and didn't chill her.

"Do you think we should show him proof?" Vivian asked. She wasn't sure how long they hadn't spoken. It had been quite a while.

"Proof?" Robb asked.

"Of the phoenix," Vivian stated.

"Can you do that?"

Vivian shrugged. "I'm going to assume that I can."

"No," Robb said. "I don't want…"

Vivian stopped walking and forced him to look at her. "You can't protect me from everything," she stated. "Someday I will die maybe before you or after you. I want to protect you as much as you protect me. No one knows how to fight a phoenix. The presence alone will force him to keep at his best behavior. And… I distinctly remember being shot at by Lord Tywin's men. Their arrows didn't hurt me."

Robb searched her face, clearly hoping for doubt. But she was determined. "If you can become a phoenix again then you can do it," he said.

Vivian quickly kissed him and he returned her kiss. "I'm not tired, do you know of anything that will tire me out," she teased.

Robb smiled as he pulled her close to his body. "I think I know of an activity," he said as he kissed her again.


	14. The Twins

Robb woke up and reached his hand out over to Vivian's side of the bed. It was empty.

"Vivian?" He called out as he sat up. His tent was empty. She had been too real to have been a dream. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of his tent. One of his guards quickly stood at attention. "My queen?" Robb demanded.

"The lady… her majesty has gone down by the river, your majesty" the guard said.

"Alone?" Robb did his best to keep his voice calm, but he was scared. She had just come back to him and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her so soon.

The man quickly shook his head. "The lady… her majesty has three guards with her," the man said. It was clear he wasn't ready to call her queen yet.

Robb rushed toward the river. He still wasn't ready for her to leave his side, even if it was with his men. It didn't take him long to reach the river. She was easy to spot. She wore a different dress than the night before. She clearly found the items that were in the carriage that her grandfather had left behind as well.

Vivian stood on the shore, facing the river. Three of Robb's men stood nearby. They immediately stood at attention when they spotted him. He nodded to them, but didn't slow down as he headed toward her. She stretched her arms out in front of her, as if offering something.

"We are still in enemy territory," Robb said, placing himself next to her. "Do not venture too far. If you were too…" He stopped midsentence and looked at her in concern.

She leaned her head down so her hair covered her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he forced her to look at him.

Her face was stained with dried tears.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he demanded as he rubbed her cheeks.

She placed her hand on his and shook her head. "No," she whispered. "It's not that. I can't do it. I've tried to clear my mind and search inside me for it, but I can't find a way to turn into the phoenix. Maybe it was just that once. Or maybe it only happens when I die and am burned."

Robb kissed her then placed his forehead against hers. "It doesn't matter," he said. "We're going to get past the Twins. As far as they're concerned we have a powerful sorceress who can conjure phoenixes."

"And if they want proof?" Vivian asked as she looked up at him.

Robb kissed her cheek. "They will not want to risk it. Even castles can be burned to the ground."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said into her ear before he kissed her again.

Both were nervous and for similar reasons. There was no way that they would be able to lay siege to the Twins if forced to. Both hoped that Lord Frey would not give them trouble while crossing. After all, if she didn't have the phoenix then there was no hope in winning the siege.

* * *

><p>The carriage bounced harder along the uneven rode. It would have been a much smoother ride if the ladies had been allowed to ride on horseback versus in the carriage. The four Stark women rode together in the carriage while Robb rode outside with his men. Lady Stark sat in front of Vivian, with Sansa by her side while Arya sat next to Vivian. They had left just after breakfast to get to the Twins faster. Robb knew that word of the phoenix had spread across the land. He wanted to get past the Twins before rumors, of it being a onetime conjure, began.<p>

Vivian and Arya argued with Robb's decision that they should ride in the carriage the whole way. Vivian had argued privately while Arya pouted publicly. Vivian knew the importance of showing her husband respect. She didn't want his men to start talking about how his new queen thought herself better and had already publicly defied him. It would do her and him no favors.

There was also the fact that if she rode beside Robb then Lord Frey would probably take it as a bigger insult. Robb had already broken his promise to the old man. Having her proudly ride through the Twins would no doubt insult Lord Frey more. Not to mention that Lord Frey had already tried to kill her.

Only Sansa was content riding inside of the carriage. Even Lady Stark had wanted to ride on horseback, behind her son. Vivian couldn't help but blame herself for having them ride in the carriage. But Robb had figured that having all four Stark women in the carriage would cause less of a disturbance. People would talk if only Vivian was in the carriage.

The journey in the carriage had not been that bad until recently. She was able to occupy her minds with the old scrolls that her grandfather had also left behind. He had hinted to Robb on his way out to only allow them to leave with their horses and not with the carriage that he had come in.

Vivian had discovered that her grandfather had packed nearly everything of importance to her, including items she had no idea existed. Most of the scrolls were written by her great ancestor. She detailed everything that had happened to her, but Vivian had yet to find the scrolls that detailed anything about the phoenix. The one thing that Vivian wanted to know was how to control the phoenix. How could she become the bird and turn back to being human with ease? She didn't even know how she did it in the first place.

During their ride, Sansa told her how she had seen Vivian dead. Sansa was sure of it. She had watched as they set fire to Vivian's body. Sansa said that she turned away and heard someone scream. The next thing she knew she was in the air. She said she was scared at first, but Vivian had her talons delicately wrapped around her. They had flown out of the city and she had landed just long enough for Sansa to get on her back. Vivian didn't remember the events, not really. A part of her mind knew that it had happened, but she couldn't vividly remember any of it. The first thing she remembered was seeing Robb.

Arya had asked how Vivian was killed in the first place. Naturally, Lady Stark tried to quiet her, but her youngest daughter wanted to know. Vivian was simple in her response. Someone had tried to kill her. She couldn't name Lord Frey, despite the fact that she, and everyone else, knew it was him. There was one part to her story that she couldn't tell anyone. The roll Theon had. He had hired men to rape her. Although she had planned on telling Robb, after their reunion and her wedding, she couldn't tell him. They were too happy, and now, Theon was gone. Robb had sent his "best friend" back to his family's home, the Iron Islands. It was Robb's attempt at establishing more allegiances. He had been proud of the idea, and she didn't have the heart to tell him what Theon had done.

Theon was now a distant thought in her head. She would eventually have to tell Robb, especially when they had children. Robb would most likely want to marry one of their children to Theon's. It would be a difficult situation for them.

Vivian let out a soft sigh and closed one of her ancestor's scrolls. Children. She was already thinking about having children and they weren't even married for a day. When she had been engaged to Jamie she had prayed that she would never have children. And now she was already planning their future. She felt as if her thoughts were useless. Why couldn't she focus on the present? She was planning for a future that had a strong possibility of not happening. She shifted restlessly and scratched her shoulder.

"We are almost there," Caitlyn whispered as she tried to smile comfortingly to Vivian.

Vivian stretched her fingers as she let out another long drawn out sigh. "I feel useless," she admitted as she pulled the curtain to one side and looked out. "It's there somewhere, the phoenix. But…" She closed her eyes then shook her head. "I don't know how to become it."

"I am sure it is not an easy feat," Catelyn said, trying to sound reassuring. She didn't want to say what others were already whispering.

Soldiers had seen how upset Vivian had been, and rumors were already circling that she couldn't conjure up a phoenix again. Robb had lied to his council and had told them that she could, but it was clear that many did not believe him. It didn't help that he had her ride in the carriage. But Vivian had always followed what she had been told.

Vivian opened her mouth to say something, but then frowned as the carriage came to a stop. She pulled the curtain to one side. "What is happening?" she asked the soldier who rode near her.

"We have reached the Twins, your majesty," he answered.

Catelyn let out a fake smile. "Everything will be alright," she said.

Sansa looked frightened.

"Robb will kill them if they attack us," Arya said confidently.

Vivian's heart beat rapidly as she tried to calm herself. They would be fine. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else. She imagined that she felt Robb's mood. He was nervous as well. A riding group had just reached them. Leading the group was Lord Frey. He did not look happy. Robb had his hand on Ashes, prepared to draw it if it came down to it.

Vivian felt sweat drip down her face. The carriage was getting very hot.

"Vivian," Catelyn whispered.

She opened her eyes and frowned. Everything around her looked sharper. The heat in the carriage it was coming from her. Vivian grabbed the door and threw it open as she forced herself outside.

"Your highness!" She heard someone shout after her, but she ignored them as she rushed into the forest. She had caught them unaware and it didn't take her that long to hide inside the forest. Not that she was going to be there for very long. Soon, she found herself in the air and into the clouds. She didn't need to fly that high. It was merely for show.

She spotted Robb and his men. They were facing off Lord Frey's small company. She didn't wait for the news of her turning into a phoenix to reach them. She tucked her wings and dove toward them. The horses from Lord Frey's company reared in surprise as they backed up, confusing their riders. The horses from Robb's side just pawed at the ground, but didn't fear her.

It didn't take the riders long to see what had surprised their horses. Vivian positioned herself over Robb for a brief moment. She gave one powerful flap with her wings, sending warm heat down toward them. Up close, it appeared as if the tips of her wings were on fire. She flew toward one of the towers and landed on it, facing Robb's army.

Robb had spared a brief second to give her a quick glance before he focused on Lord Frey again. Lord Frey's men aimed their weapons at her, but didn't fire. Not because they didn't want to, but because their lord had not commanded it. They were afraid of what their lord would do to them if they survived her attack.

Lord Frey looked up at the bird from his horse. The scowl on his face didn't move. The bird leaned down and seemed to be staring back at him. He hadn't believed the rumors. But the bird that was perched on one of his towers looked to be on fire. He knew she would burn his castle to the ground if he harmed Robb. He clenched his fists in anger. Robb had broken his vow and the gods had blessed him.

Lord Frey turned his horse around in anger as he returned to his castle, leaving the bridge completely open. He refused to watch Robb's army cross. Yes, the marriage between Edmure Tully and one of his daughters was still going to happen. But that meant little to Lord Frey. Robb was king not Edmure. Still, he couldn't do anything about it. Robb might as well have dragons by his side as well.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark by the time Robb's entire army finished crossing the river. Lord rey had not invited anyone into his castle, but they wouldn't have accepted his invitation. Robb stayed near the river's edge as he watched his army march by. Vivian had moved from one tower to the other and watched them. She didn't have to. Once Lord Frey had seen her it was clear that he knew he had been beaten. Maybe it was to prove to those who had not seen her that she was real.<p>

Robb didn't care. He wanted her back by his side. But he knew he had to wait till the last of his men crossed. She would return to him then. Robb placed his hand on the hilt of Ashes. Vivian looked up from her perch and cocked her head as she looked at him. The last of his men finally reached the other shore. She raised her wings lifted herself off of the tower and flew toward him.

She landed much more gracefully then she had the first time he had seen her as a phoenix. She reached her wings up to the sky and her body was immediately engulfed in flames. He watched as the phoenix figure grew smaller till she became human. Vivian rushed into his arms. She wore the dress her grandfather had given her.

"And you were worried," he said as he hugged then kissed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in the carriage," she whispered. "But if I had then I would have destroyed it."

He was silent as he placed his hand on her face.

"Are you happy? Are you proud?" she asked him softly.

"I couldn't have asked for a better or stronger wife," he told her without hesitation. "If my mother has shown me anything is that a wife will do what she must to protect her family."

She kissed him and smiled.

He motioned toward a horse and eagerly helped her on it. He got onto his horse and the two rode back to the army. Three of Robb's personal guards were stationed nearby. If they had seen her change they gave no indication.

"Our children are going to be impossible," Vivian teased.

Robb looked at her in surprise. He had to be honest with himself. He hadn't even thought about having children. At least, not yet. His focus had been getting his family back, and then getting home. He smiled at her. He loved that she had thought about it.

"Children?" he asked.

"You were thinking of not having children?" she asked. Her face went completely blank.

He reached out to her and she took his hand. Gently, he kissed her hand. "I cannot wait for our children to be born."

Vivian smiled and then giggled as she blushed. He let her hand go as the two rode back toward the army together. His smile widened as the soldiers they came up to bowed and showed their respect. They weren't only doing it for him, they were watching his wife, their queen.

Robb moved his horse closer to hers. She looked at him and smiled. "Race you to the carriage," she said as her eyes danced with mischief. She didn't wait for him to answer as she nudged her horse into a trot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for having patience with me. Time flies so quickly. Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts. I really enjoyed your feedback and input, and I enjoyed writing this story.**

**Maggz: I'm glad you have enjoyed my story. At this moment I have no intentions of Vivian and the dragons meeting. They are still babies right now. Although if they ever did met, I would imagine that it would be tense. Especially as there are 3 of them and 1 of her. If they did meet, I can see them all in the air facing each other. Unsure of what to do. I don't think they would end up fighting, as I think Danny would find the phoenix rather beautiful. **


	15. Love and Loyalty

"You look beautiful," Sansa whispered in as Vivian straightened her dress. Vivian smiled as she looked into the mirror. Her dark brown hair was elaborately done, making her feel silly. She liked simplicity, but many of the noble ladies had insisted on it.

After all, she was their queen. It was one thing to look like the wife of a noble lady, and another to look like a queen.

Vivian had a feeling that it was also done to make their once-queen, Cersei, jealous. For now, Vivian decided to indulge them. Not that it didn't give her secret pleasure to imagine Cersei's rage at hearing of the feast, and just how lovely the new queen of the North was.

They couldn't have arrived back in Winterfell at the most opportune of time. Their journey from the Twins had been uneventful. Robb had allowed her to ride next to him. It was a strange contrast to when the old king Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei marched through. Cersei never showed herself through the windows of her carriage. Vivian was determined not to be a queen like that. She wanted her people to know her. She wanted them to see her. See that she respected them enough to make herself known to them. Sure, there was a risk that an assassin was out there, but she wasn't afraid of that.

Vivian touched her face. To be honest, she wasn't afraid of dying. She wasn't immortal, and one day she would die. If it was natural, accident, or murder didn't matter. She wasn't going to live her life worrying about what may or may not come. She was born in a unique time.

"You look lovely as well, Sansa," Vivian said, looking at her new sister-in-laws. Both Sansa and Arya waited patiently in the room with Vivian. Arya fidgeted in her dress, but had yet to complain about wearing one. The two were Vivian's ladies-in-waiting.

Sansa blushed as she smoothed the front of her dress, while Arya let out a loud sigh.

Maester Luwin had proceeded in the "official" wedding ceremony between Robb and Vivian. Vivian had to be honest with herself. She couldn't remember a bit about that day until the night when she and Robb "officially" consummated their marriage. The official ceremony was old and tedious. But now was the time for feasting. She was somewhat skeptical about hosting a week long feast, but the other nobles had insisted. It promoted good moral, celebrating not only their new king's marriage, but their victory. The Twins stood between them and any army who dared attack them. Plus, intel placed the warring nobles further south at King's Landing.

Sansa looked around the small room and shook her head. "You should be living in a palace like the one in King's Landing," she whispered.

Vivian looked at the small room that she and Robb shared then laughed, shaking her head. "Truth be told, Sansa, I love simplicity. I wouldn't change what I have for a thousand palaces."

"I wish I could participate in the tournament," Arya said somewhat bitterly, changing the subject.

Vivian walked over to her and smiled. "And miss out on the excitement of watching men beat each other?" she teased.

"I could stick any of them," Arya said, as she pretended to stab at the air.

Vivian looked out the window. "I think we've hidden long enough," she said with a final sigh. She hadn't realized how different her life was going to be, now that she was married to Robb. There was a large difference between a queen and a noblewoman. It was strange having so many people surround her and talk to her, trying to become her friend. She wasn't used to the attention. Yet, at the same time, the people were wary around her. Rumors of her ability to turn into a mythical bird had spread like wildfire. Changing and mutating into different kinds of gossip.

Vivian opened the door before one of the servants could do it for her and walked out of the room with Sansa and Arya behind her. The tournament was only for one day, but in the end it would decide who was going to be Robb's champion.

She had barely stepped outside before she found a crowd of women behind her. She smiled gratefully at each woman, doing her best not to look tired. It was the last day. Last day of celebration before they sat down to figure out what exactly they were going to do.

They reached the dais, and the large group of women who followed her broke off as a few walked up with her and the others went to their prospective areas. Robb stood up from his throne and smiled at her.

"Forgive me for being late, my lord," she said with a curtsy.

He reached his hand out to her and escorted her to the chair next to his. "I do believe you will find a way to make it up to me," he whispered in her ear, making her blush. As soon as she sat down he waved his hand in the air, signaling that the games were to begin.

Gently, he placed his hand on hers and squeezed as they watched. Although they had stressed that they did not wish for anyone to die, that didn't mean that accidents weren't going to happen. Or even that people would completely listen to them.

The crowd gasped in sympathetic pain as two lances crashed into each other.

"Friendly wager?" Vivian whispered, making Robb smile.

"And that is?" he asked, looking at her.

"House Reed will champion for you," she said as she interlaced her fingers with his, then looked at him, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"My dear lady," he said, shaking his head. "House Karstark will surely win." Ran chuckled as he ran his hand across her cheek. "And what are the stakes?"

"A kiss," she teased.

He laughed. "Am I to only get my kisses if I by wagering?"

She nodded her head, pretending to be completely serious.

He sighed. "Very well," he said, waving his right hand in the air as if he had just made a decree.

A strand of her hair fell onto her face and he gently put it behind her ear. Then, he frowned. "Was your hair not brown?" he asked.

"It is," she said with a small chuckle.

He forced a smile, but his eyes still looked confused. "It must be the sun," he said.

She kept her smile on her face to not scare him. Had her hair changed color?

* * *

><p>Vivian stared at her reflection in the pool of water before her. The weirwood tree stood behind her, but she didn't notice it as she grabbed her hair. Robb was right. Her once dark brown hair had grown lighter, and she couldn't exactly remember when that happened. Her, most-likely, correct guess was after her first change into the phoenix. Her hair was still brown, but there were now reddish highlights, most evident when she stood in the sun. Yet another small change in her body.<p>

She pulled back and looked at the tree. "We meet again," she whispered to it, as if it were an old foe. "I want to thank you for your vision. It was always on my mind, but I honestly wish you had been far clearer. It would have saved me a great deal of pain if you had just told me what to do or even expect."

"My understanding is that the spirits don't see the world as we do," Robb said quietly, bringing her out of her musing. He reached his hand down to her and she gratefully took it, allowing him to raise her to her feet. Her heart skipped a beat when their hands touched. "I thought you would be here," he said, kissing her ungloved hand. It was one thing that both had noticed about her. Her body was much warmer than usual, making it almost unnecessary for her to wear the normal clothes worn by the Northerners. But that didn't stop her from wearing a nice thick cloak and dress. If there was one thing she insisted on was looking as normal as possible.

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly, then pulled away. Any longer, and the two would find themselves on the ground. She couldn't have that yet. "It was here that I saw my first and only vision," she told him. She had never told anyone about that.

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded. "I was standing in the middle of a plain. The land to my left was filled with coals and a lion stood there. He had this almost human sinister smile." She shivered and he pulled her close. She waited for a moment before she pulled back and smiled. "But to my right in a land of ice was a direwolf wearing a crown."

He looked at her in shock. He hadn't expected that.

"Unfortunately," she continued as she pulled away, "the direwolf couldn't do anything as the lion grabbed my leg and pulled me more toward his land. In the end, I knew that it was up to me. I could get away, but I had to lose something. In the vision it was my leg." She wrapped her arms around her chest as if she were cold, recalling Jaime's voice, claiming her as his. She would have never guessed she would have to lose her life.

Robb wrapped his arms around her and breathed into her hair. "But you haven't ended up with the lion. You are mine," he whispered into her ear, causing chills to run down her spine.

She smiled. She couldn't imagine a day would come when his touch wouldn't spark something inside of her. She had heard from some of the other women that marriage became boring after a while. And eventually men would become unfaithful. But she couldn't believe that Robb would ever be unfaithful to her. They would fight, what couple didn't? But, in the end, they would always love each other. As for boring, well, she could feel in her bones that there were more adventures to be had. Just because they had "won" the North, didn't mean that others wouldn't try to contest it. Plus, as her adopted house words said "Winter is coming".

She shook her head. Once again she was thinking about the future.

"I do believe I won our wager," he teased, pulling her as close as he could. She didn't fight him as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That is all?" she asked in surprise as he let her go.

He shrugged. "You did not specify how deep the kiss was to be," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He gently laid her down at the base of the tree. "I am yours, my sweet wolf," she whispered into his ear.

He let out a growl, causing her to laugh. "And I am yours," he said. "Now, let's appease the spirits and consumate our marriage as my ancestors of old did."

She let out a scream and laughed as his hands ran under her dress.

She was his and he was hers. And whatever winter brought, she would be by his side. And, just maybe, their love and loyalty would protect their marriage as their direwolf and phoenix protected their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot to contemplate on this chapter. Mainly, if I should end this story or not. But I think that it's better if I end it instead of dragging it on. Glad that so many people have liked this story and followed it all the way through. You guys are awesome, and I truly had a lot of fun writing this story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for your reviews/favs/follows. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.**


End file.
